The Whole World Is Against Me
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: CHAPTER 1 BETA READ AND REPOSTED... Having children out of wedlock is forbidden in the Wizarding World. But Harry didn't know or that he could get pregnant and now he has to try and support his baby girl, as a whore in London. MPREG, Slash, Prostitution.
1. Lone Figure

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 1**

A lone figure stumbled down one of the many dark alleys of London. In his arms was a tiny baby, no more then a few weeks old. He used his body to shield the child from the wind and rain of the English winter, not caring if he got sick from the cold.

He stopped at a small door at the end of the alley and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened, revealing a scowling old woman.

"You're late!" she snapped, pulling him inside.

"Sorry ma'am. I..."

"Oh shut up, give me the brat and get to work." The woman grabbed the little girl from his arms and threw a towel at him.

He quickly hung his coat up on a hook by the door and dried off, before going into the main part of the whorehouse. The whole building was falling apart but none of the clients seemed to care. All anyone cared about was that it was full of willing whores who would do just about anything in bed for the right price.

If anyone had told him a year before that he would end up a whore the back alleys of London he would have laughed in their face, along with anyone else close enough to hear.

He had been The Boy-Who-Lived. The saviour of the Wizarding World, everyone wanted to be him, except himself. He had hated the people staring and whispering, his life being the newest story on the front cover of the _Daily Prophet_ every second week.

He had thought that after defeating Voldemort he would be fine, that he would be able to live a normal life, with his friends. But then nothing ever went to plan when you're Harry Potter.

Harry had spent his school years fighting Voldemort, trying to keep his friends safe. In his 6th year he had finally defeated Voldemort and had then spent half a year rounding up the remaining Death Eaters and putting them all in Azkaban. He had then taken another 6 months to pick up the broken pieces of his life. There was a huge funeral for all the people who had died in the final fight against Voldemort and his followers. Harry had hoped that after that he would be able to settle down with his boyfriend. How wrong he had been.

He was in his 7th year and it was Christmas, he had gone home with the Weasley's that holidays hoping for a proper Christmas with his close friends and their families. He had started to throw up every morning and he was starting to worry, so he had Mr. Weasley take him to St Mungo's. After a couple of tests, the doctors announced grimly that he was pregnant. He hadn't even known it was possible, what with Harry being male. But it was true, he was in fact pregnant.

The doctors had informed him that unless he got married before the child was born he would have to either abort it or give it up for adoption. Apparently it was illegal for children to be born out of wedlock in the wizarding world.

So that night he had taken the Knight Bus over to his boyfriend's house to tell him. Harry had expected some support from him but instead he had been given 10 Galleons and an order to return to the hospital to abort it.

After a long screaming match, they had broken up and Harry had returned to the burrow and hidden in Ron's room for the next few days.

The Weasleys had tried everything to get Harry to come downstairs but he refused, moping around in bed all day. In the end they had called Dumbledore over and asked him to talk to Harry.

He could still remember the conversation as if it was yesterday.

"_Harry? Can I come in?" the old headmaster asked from the doorway._

_Harry ignored him and continued to stare out of the window into the surrounding fields._

"_Harry, you need to talk about this. You have to do something about this child."_

"_How do you know about my child?" Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise._

"_The hospital owled me, as soon as you left."_

"_They had no right," He spat, filled with rage. "it's my business."_

"_No, Harry, as you are underage, unwed, and my student, it is both my business, and the ministry's."_

"_I don't give a fuck. It's my child and I'll do what I want." Harry snapped, turning back to the window._

_Dumbledore walked over and firmly turned him around again. _"_You will not speak to me like that. Either you abort this child or you leave the wizarding world. It is as simple as that."_

_Harry glared at him for a moment then stood up._

"_Fine, have it your way."_

_Dumbledore sighed. _"_Good, I'll make an appointment for you at St Mungo's for this afternoon."_

_But the teenager wasn't listening he had crossed the room and kicked his trunk open. He flipped the trunk upside down, letting its contents fall all over the floor. Harry grabbed his photo album, some wizard money along with his Gringotts vault key, and some Muggle clothes, chucked back into a smaller bag he kept for visits to the Weasleys and such._

_He then grabbed his wand and held it out to the headmaster._

"_Go on, take it. You'll never have to put up with me or my child again." Harry snapped._

_When Dumbledore didn't move, he threw the wand at his feet and stormed out of the house, ignoring the alarmed shouts of the Weasleys as he left._

Harry had gone to Diagon Alley, only to find that the Ministry had closed his vault until he got rid of the child, so he had gone off wandering through Muggle London, begging for food. In his 9th month the Ministry had come to find him and dragged him off to St Mungo's in the fear that the Magical World would be exposed by him. When his daughter had been born, they had tried to take her away from him, but one of the muggleborn nurses had taken pity on him and stolen his little girl back, and helped them to leave the hospital unnoticed.

That had been a week before; he had been found by a male whore, wandering around, and was brought back to the whorehouse where he was now working. The owner had agreed to let him work there as long as he was able to bring in business and he had to give the owner 70 percent of his earnings each night.

So in the day Harry would get some food then sleep in a nearby park, then he would come back to the whorehouse and work through the night so that he could eat and feed his daughter.

**A/N**

OK, this is my first try at Slash and MPREG so please be nice and give me some feedback.

Beta read by Tomo Potter.


	2. Only true friend

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 2**

"Be on time tonight, Potter!" the owner of the whorehouse yelled as he left with one of his friends

"Yes Ma'am." He called back, but not really taking any notice.

"See ya tonight, Harry," His friend said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah cya,"

Harry split up from his friends and wandered off down the street to try and find something to eat. He had managed to get £63 out of the nights work and he needed to find some food for the two of them and he hoped to find a cheap set of cloths for is Daughter, Elisabeth.

Lizzy was now 4 years old and it was becoming harder for him to work at night. She had walked in on him a few nights before, when he was with a 'client' and he had spent 2 hours trying to calm her down. She had attacked the man for, 'hurting,' her Daddy and had nearly gotten him fired, but the man he had been with, happened to like children and had agreed to wait while Harry saw to her and had even helped a bit. He had been lucky that time.

It was still early in the morning, around 5am, so he wandered around for awhile making sure he moved away from the rougher side of town. Took the underground to a friendlier side of London and took Lizzy to a Park that she like and let her play for awhile.

A few hours later, parents started to arrive with their children to play and Harry decided it was time to leave.

He called for Lizzy to come back.

"No." she retorted.

"Come on we need to go get some food, and we both need some new cloths."

"Please Daddy, just a few more minutes."

"Ok, but only a few more minutes."

Harry walked back over to a tree close to the playground and sat under its shade. He unconsciously pulled his old coat around his old cloths. It had been awhile since he brought new ones and he had been saving up for them. He would need them in the winter which started in a few months.

"Your daughter is looking as lovely as ever."

Harry turned towards the voice to find a familiar face.

"Hey Mrs K"

"How are you today, Harry?"

"Not to bad. You?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

Harry had met Mrs K two years before. He had been trying to steal some food from her house, but she had caught him. However Mrs K was one of those few people who wanted to help people less fortunate then herself, and had invited him in, for some food.

Lizzy had been two at the time. The same age, as Mrs K's son, Alex. The two kids seemed to enjoy each others company so they had decided to meet up occasionally at the park, where the children were now playing.

"How's Lizzy going, is she over that flu she had a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, took me a week to pay back my friends for the medication for her."

"I told you all, you need to do is ask."

"And I've told you I don't want charity."

"I know, I know. Well in any case I'm glad she's feeling better."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching their children.

"Oh well, I need to go. Lizzy needs some new cloths and I need some sleep." Harry got up from his spot on the grass and called out to Lizzy that they were going.

"Harry, why don't you leave Lizzy with me? I'll take her to get some cloths and you can get some sleep. You are obviously asleep on your feet."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. I..."

"Nonsense Harry, go get some breakfast and I'll meet you here at 3 o'clock. How's that sound?"

Although Harry had known Mrs K for a few years now, he had never left Lizzy alone with the woman. When ever he left his daughter it was only when he was in the next room 'working' at the whorehouse. He had never left her alone for more then an hour since she was born, barring when the ministry had confiscated her at the hospital. But he trusted this woman, in truth she reminded him of Molly Weasley.

"Alright, you probably have a better fashion sense then me anyway, but lets get some breakfast first."

"Deal. Alex! Lizzy! Come on we're going to get some breakfast." She called across the park, and both children ran over to meet them.

"One day, you are going to have to tell me how you do that." Harry complained at her control over the toddlers.

"It's a mother's touch, darling. You know you never did tell me what happened to Lizzy's mother."

Harry paused for a moment, using the motion of picking up his daughter to stall his answer.

"She... she died in child birth." Harry lied.

He hated to lie to the woman who was his only friend, but what could he say? Oh I'm the mother? As if the woman would believe him. Male Pregnancy was unheard of in the Muggle world. She wouldn't understand.

* * *

**(A/N) sorry I can't do childish voice writing, if you get what I mean.**

**Ok for each chapter Lizzy is going to be a bit older, I am going to put her in Hogwarts but I would like to know what you guys think.**

**I think I might do 1 or 2 more chapters in her childhood then go on to Hogwarts but I'm not sure. What do you think? What do you want to happen? I'm open to suggestions.**

**Lov**

**JediBant **


	3. Explanations

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 3**

"Daddy, why can't I go to Kindy with Alex?"

Harry rolled over on the thin mat that served as their bed, to face his daughter, who had been playing with an old doll that he had brought in a 2nd hand store the year before.

"Oh Lizzy, we've been through this before. We can't afford for you to go to Kindy with Alex, but you can go to school with him next year, ok?"

"But I want to go to Kindy, not school. Alex is in Kindy."

Harry sat up and lent against the thin wall of the one room flat that served as home for himself and his 5 year old daughter. He reached over and pulled his daughter into his lap, holding her close to his chest.

"Honey, I would love for you to be able to go to Kindy with Alex this year but you know that you can't, but Alex will be in Year 1 next year so you will be with him, Mrs K and I worked out a school that we could afford so that you and Alex can go to school together but you just have to wait until next year, alright? Can you do that for me?" Harry asked her.

"Alright Daddy, I'll wait till next year, but Alex will be there, right?"

"Right." She said repeating her Dad.

Harry held her for a while longer, taking comfort from her, till she started to struggle, so he let her slip out of his embrace back to her dolls.

He lay back down in the hope of getting an hour or so of sleep before he need to go to work.

His life was slightly easier now. Mrs K had started taking Elisabeth on the weekends and on some weekdays. So that he could get some sleep and so she didn't need to come to work with him every night.

He had never been happy knowing that his daughter was in the next room when some sick random was fucking him raw. He had been more then happy to allow Mrs K to take her at night and he would take her in the mornings.

Mrs K had done so much for him in the last few years; she had taken care of him with no thought of herself, using her spare time to help him when she could have been out spending time with her other friends, family or with Alex.

But she wouldn't take no for an answer so he let her help when she wanted to but rarely ask her to do anything.

"Daddy," Lizzy called again just as he was dozing off.

"Where's Mummy?"

She had asked this before and each time he told her that he would tell her when she was older.

This time was no different.

"But that's what you said last time." She complained.

"I know but you're not old enough yet. When I think you should know I'll tell you, OK?"

"Ok."

"Good Girl, but now Daddy needs some rest, ok?"

"Yes Daddy."

Elisabeth crawled over to him and cuddled down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and was asleep not long after.

* * *

**Skipping some years – Elisabeth now 10**

* * *

Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before Lizzy was sent a Hogwarts letter. Over the past few years her accidental magic had gotten worst and more noticeable.

He needed to tell her the truth about himself before that, but he couldn't bare the thought of her rejecting him. Still no matter what, she deserved to know, he had hated Dumbledore for keeping things from him and he refused to make the same mistake.

He was standing across the road from Lizzy's school, waiting for the bell to go and Lizzy and Alex to come out. He would walk Alex home then take the underground back to his and Lizzy's flat and he would tell her the truth, everything.

He stood away from the other parents who were waiting for their children. He didn't do this on purpose but the other adults tended to steer clear of him, with his ragged cloths and unwashed hair. He would sometimes have a shower at Mrs K's house but he didn't see the point he would just get dirty again when he got to work.

He also stood away because Lizzy when through stages where she was embarrassed by him, so they had agreed that if she didn't want to be seen with him he would go to a park a few blocks down the street and he would wait there. He hoped that wasn't one of those days, he didn't think he would be able to talk to Lizzy if she was in one of those moods.

Luckily she wasn't and the two 10 year olds ran over to meet him, being careful of the road as they crossed.

"Hi, how was your day?" Harry asked as he hugged his daughter.

"It was great, except Mr Chapman's hair went green again and he blamed me, but I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I did it this time... well I think I did I was wishing that his hair would turn green and it did." Alex said, obviously felling very proud of himself.

"Did you tell him it was your fault?"

"I tried but he told me to be quiet."

"Oh well, you only have a couple more months here then you can go to high school and you'll never have to put up with him again."

They started down the street towards Alex's home. The two children chatted together happily, while Harry thought about what Alex had said.

Could it be possible that Alex had some magic in him? He hoped so. If Lizzy did go to Hogwarts and someone found out who her father was, she would need a friend she could trust to support her. He just hoped it didn't come to that.

When Lizzy had started school, Harry had changed her last name, to his mother's maiden name, Evans. He had made the decision when Mrs K had presented him with the enrolment forms for the school the children would be attending.

"Dad, were here," Harry jumped at his daughter's voice and looked around to find that they were indeed at Alex's house.

They left Alex at his house after, refusing many invitations to stay for tea, but Harry had explained that he needed to talk to Lizzy and he wanted to do that alone at their flat.

So Lizzy and Harry walked to the underground and after a 20 minute ride swapping over a few lines along the way, they arrived home and sat down on the bed together.

Seeing that her father wasn't going to start the conversation yet, Lizzy got up and put some water on to boil, on the small stove that sat on the other side of the room.

Harry watched her as she wandered around the kitchen. Elisabeth looked a lot like her grandmother; she had red hair with some streaks of black and blonde at random intervals. She also had the same vibrant green eyes that Harry and Lily both had. But she also had some parts of her that were like her other father. She had always been slightly chubby and clumsy, plus her blonde streaks played tribute to him as well.

Harry had though that he would hate his ex-boyfriend, for what he did to Harry and Lizzy. He had abandoned them when Harry needed him most, when he had been scared and confused. He had hoped for support and it had been shoved back in his face. But he still loved the man who had hurt him and he hoped that maybe they would meet again, although he wouldn't know what to say.

But through all the terrible things that had happened to him, he had come out with a beautiful daughter who helped him though the tough times and encouraged him to do his best.

He knew that he was very lucky to have a daughter who put up with him so well. Over the years he had tried numerous times to get a different job. One that didn't include selling himself to the sick weirdos of London, but he didn't really have much of a resume, did he?

'A 27 year old with apparently no schooling past primary school, had never worked before, (he wasn't going to tell anyone that he was a whore) and he was a single parent.'

He had managed to get a small handful jobs but both times he was earning the same as he did as a whore, if not less and after a while his employers always found out what his previous line of work was, either from people who had been to the brothel or from the whorehouse owner blabbing just to be spiteful and force him back.

She made herself a weak tea and a coffee for Harry, and then joined him back on the mat that served as their bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked after a moment.

He stared at his drink but knew that he needed to tell his daughter everything.

"All through your life I've been telling you that there are things that I'd tell you when you were older, the strange things that happen around you, about you mother, stuff like that."

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed cautiously.

"Well I think you old enough now, but I don't know how to say this so I'll start at the beginning, when my parents died. Please don't interrupt me or I might not be able to finish."

Harry when through the earlier parts of his life, explaining about the Dursley's, his cupboard, the strange thing that happened around him, the lies he was told.

"But when it got close to my eleventh birthday, everything changed. I started getting letters. They had the exact address of where a lived, right down to where I slept. My uncle confiscated them every time I got one and both he and my aunt got really worked up about it. They covered every crack in the house, the mail box, everywhere. But they kept appearing." Harry gave a small half hearted laugh, "Some even came inside the eggs, I mean literally inside the egg shells." He smiled slightly at the memory of his aunt's face when she had found them.

Lizzy waited patiently for her father to continue, as he had requested.

"Uncle Vernon got so stressed that he took us to a small hut on a rock off the coast. But it didn't help. That night was my birthday and on the stroke of midnight, this man appeared at the door, he was huge, his name was Hagrid." He gave a true smile at the memory of his friend, he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to his friend, his first friend.

"He told me, that my parents had been wizards. That I was a wizard." Harry paused there to gauge her reaction.

"Dad," she said after a moment, "Are you drunk?"

Harry laughed, "That's what I thought when Hagrid told me. I thought he was mad, but my Uncle and Aunt when psycho. They hated magic, that's why they hated me."

"So if you're a wizard why don't you just magic our lives better?"

"Just let me explain. OK?"

She nodded and he continued.

Harry explained about Diagon Alley, the truth about his parents and Voldemort. He then when through explaining all his years at Hogwarts, The Philosophers stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black, the Tri-wizard Tournament, the Department of Mystery and his defeat of Voldemort.

"So you were the saviour of all these people, of the entire world. Why aren't people worshiping the ground you walk on?" she asked confused.

"You see there was the problem. I had saved them, they didn't need me anymore. If Voldemort was still around things may have been different. But mainly what is to blame is the education system. People who didn't grow up in the Wizarding world aren't taught about the world they are entering. They have to work it out for themselves." Harry paused again and Lizzy, sensing his discomfited moved into his lap and let him wrap his arms around her, as he did whenever one of them was upset.

"I worked out in my 6th year that I wasn't attracted to women, and I found love with a boy in my year. We were happy together for a year and a half. But then things changed. During Christmas I went to the Weasley's house, it was to me my first real Christmas, with people I loved. But a few days before hand I started feeling ill. I started to throw up each morning and I felt tired all the time.

"I convince Mr Weasley to take me to St Mungo's Hospital and I was told that I was Pregnant." He stoped to let this information sink in.

"Pregnant?! But your Male, how is that possible?"

"That's what I said. But it was true. I was told that I could either get an abortion or get married. It is illegal to have children out of wedlock in the wizarding world. So I went to my boyfriend and I told him... I expected him to support me and... well to marry me." Harry shook his head sadly, "He gave he 10 Gallons and told me to get an abortion." Silent tears rolled down Harry's cheeks.

"I left and returned to the Weasley's house... I locked myself in Ron's room and stayed there for two days, till the Weasley's called the Headmaster, Dumbledore. He told me that I had two choices, to get an abortion or to leave the wizarding world. So I left. I went to Gringotts to get some money but the ministry had closed my account. So I was left to wander the streets of London. I had to hide most of the time, as it became more obvious that I was pregnant. When I went into Labor the ministry found me and they forced me into the hospital. They took you away as soon as you were born, I didn't even get to see you."

Lizzy stayed silent listening to her father and was still except to reach up occasionally to wipe away Harry's tears.

"They had intended to send you to a foster family and never tell you who I was. But a nurse come to me that night and gave you back to me. She helped me out of the hospital and found a job at the whorehouse. I met Mrs K when you were 2." He laughed through his tears, "I was trying to steal food from her kitchen, she invited me in for tea. We've been friends ever since." Harry stayed silent now waiting for his daughter's reaction. To see if she would reject him or not.

Lizzy sat in his lap for a while longer, just thinking about what she had been told.

"Thanks," she said after awhile.

"For what," Harry asked confused.

"For trusting me enough to tell me, and for loving me enough to give up everything for me, even if I wasn't even born yet. I could have made your life a living hell but you didn't care. You were willing to give up all your friends for me."

Harry sighed with relief and hugged her closer.

"So, can you do any magic?" Lizzy asked, making him laugh.

"How did I know you were going to ask that?"

"Cause you know me so well."

Harry smiled down at his daughter. He gently pushed off his lap and stood up.

"Ok I don't have a wand so I can't do much but I think you'll like this. Close your eyes."

Lizzy did as she was told and a minute or two later she heard a small 'Pop'. She heard something big moving towards her making the floorboards creak and then a large nose nuzzled her face and snorted at her making her hair fly slightly.

She opened her eyes to find a large black horse with a white lightning bolt shaped patch on its forehead.

"Dad?" she said cautiously, jumping to her feet.

The horse nodded its big head and she reached forward slowly to touch it.

She smile as the horse moved forward and wrapped its head around hers, making her laugh slightly.

Then he backed off and changed back into her father.

"Now that was Kool."

* * *

**So everyone knows this is the longer-est-est chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. It's like 2 of my normal chapters put together so don't expect it often.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Next Chapter**

**Hogwarts letter**

**Lov**

**JediBant.**


	4. Stupid birds

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat at Mrs K's kitchen table along with Lizzy, Alex and Mrs K herself. Harry had gotten a night off because the police were on the look out for Whorehouses in the area where Harry worked so they had closed for the next few nights.

This was both a curse and a blessing for Harry, as it gave him a chance to spend time with Lizzy but it also meant that he couldn't get any food for the week, so he and Lizzy would have had to starve, except that Mrs K had taken them in for dinner.

Elisabeth and Alexander were both elven now and Harry was expecting Lizzy's Hogwarts letter any day now, as it was the summer holidays. It had been Harry's birthday a few days before and Mrs K had insisted that he come round for a birthday dinner.

So they were now sitting at the table eating a curry that Harry had insisted on making for them. He had claimed that he wanted to see if you could still make a meal like he use too. So far no one had complained so he was taking that as a good sign.

Lizzy had taken the news of magic surprisingly well. She would occasionally come up with some strange question to ask him about magic, which he would try to answer but sometimes he would wish that he had Hermione, the walking fact finder, around to help him.

One thing he was dreading particularly was going to Diagon Alley to get Lizzy's books. He was hope that he wouldn't meet anyone he knew but at the same time wishing that he would. Even if he didn't speak to them he that he would see a familiar face. Even worse would be someone recognising him as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' that would be a disaster.

Harry forced himself to stop thinking about it. He was going to enjoy himself for once and enjoy his remaining time with Lizzy.

"So Harry, how is your latest job search going?" Mrs K asked.

Harry sighed, "It's a disaster, I went for the interview and someone stopped me in the hallway, told me to get out and that whores belong in the back streets not an office building."

"Have you tried that Drill place Grunnings, I think it's called."

"Definitely not, my uncle use to work there and could be still. If he saw me or found out what I am he would chuck a fit, then he would be over the moon but still I won't give him the satisfaction."

The conversation turned to the kids school work, but Harry was distracted by a noise outside. He got up to investigate and told the group he would be back in a moment.

He opened the back door and was about to exit the house when a bright white bird flew past him into the house, followed closely by another brown bird.

Harry raced back inside after the birds, guessing that they were owls and hoping that Mrs K didn't notice the letters they might be carrying.

But as luck would have it he was too late. The two owls were sitting on the table and the three people were looking at them in shock.

"Harry, there are two owls on my kitchen table. Why?" Mrs K asked, leaning away from the table.

"Why are you asking me? What could possibly make you think that I would have anything to do with this?" Harry asked trying to look as innocent as possible, while thinking of whys he could explain this.

"Because you, don't look half, as shocked as the rest of us."

Harry couldn't think of a reply so he walked over to the owls and help out his arm to the closest one. The bird flow over and landed on his arm before holding out its leg which had a letter on it.

"You should know better, flying into a Muggle house with a letter, stupid bird," Harry muttered under his breath, earning himself a peck on the arm for his troubles.

He finally managed to get the letter off of the owls leg and the bird returned to its spot on the table. The other white owl took its place and Harry removed the other letter.

Once the birds were back on the table and Harry had the letters, he unfolded them to read the names.

_Mr Alexander Kane._

_2nd bedroom,_

_53, Beeswax road,_

_London, ENGLAND._

_Miss Elisabeth Evans_

_Flat 5d_

_2b May Street,_

_London, ENGLAND._

Harry smiled, both addresses were written in Emerald green ink on parchment, exactly the same as his own Hogwarts letter.

"Some things never change," he quipped, with a small chuckle.

"Well, what are they, Harry." Mrs K asked.

"They are letters, to Alex and Lizzy." He said handing them to the respective children.

Lizzy read the front and then opened it, a bright smile lit up her face as she read the first few lines. She squealed and ran forward to hug her father, who lifted her into the air and spun her around.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." She told him, even though he didn't need to be told.

Alex in the mean time had opened the letter and was reading it with a confused look on his face, his mother was reading over his shoulder with an equally confused look.

"Harry care to explain?" Mrs K asked.

"Yeah this is weird. Hogwarts, Wizardry, Magic? This is a joke right?" Alex said.

"No, it's true, I went there myself." Harry told them, setting his daughter back on her feet.

"But you said you had no upper education."

"I have none that I can tell anyone about. I mean who would believe me if my resume said, 6.5 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're drunk!" Mrs K accused him.

"No, you know I don't drink, I can barely afford to eat let along buy alcohol."

"Ok then, you have 2 minutes to prove to me that this isn't a hoax." She snapped, starting to lose her patience.

Harry and Lizzy exchanged a knowing smile and she moved away from her father. As soon as she was far enough away, Harry turned into his horse form.

Mrs K gave a small scream of surprise and Alex gave a loud exclamation of 'Wicked'.

Harry decided that they believed him now and he changed back.

"Believe me now?"

Mrs K stared at him for a moment, clearly shocked.

"How...how did you do that?"

"It's magic!" Lizzy said. "Isn't it amazing, Dad only told me a few months ago and I was so shocked, at first I didn't believe him either but then he did the horse thing and there was no way I couldn't believe him, I mean there was a bloody horse in our flat."

"Language Lizzy!" Harry snapped.

Mrs K stared at them for a while, then turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as she left.

"To bed, I'm obviously so tired I'm hallucinating."

Harry and Lizzy laughed as she left and Harry ushered the other two out of the room. He told them to go to bed as well and that they would finish the discussion in the morning.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the b/f is; I think I've given quite a few clues now. It took me a long time to decide who it was going to be, I had one first but I decided against it when I started writing this fic, but I've gone back to the first person, now.**

**I'll give you a clue, it's not Draco.**

**One person has guessed it right already for the last chapter. **


	5. Old Acquaintances

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 5**

It had taken two hours the next morning to explain to Mrs K and Alex, about Magic and the Wizarding world in general. Although Harry hadn't explained about his part in the world, he felt that it was enough for Mrs K just to know that he was a wizard, let along that he gave birth to Lizzy and he was the most well known person in the world.

But even after all Harry's explanations, the Kane's were still sceptical. So Harry suggested that they go to Diagon Alley to get at least Lizzy's school supplies and Alex could have a look around to see what he thought.

Harry had sent Lizzy's reply owl earlier that morning, so they all had a shower and changed their cloths before heading towards Harry's place so that he could grab his Gringotts key in the hope that he could convince the Goblins to lift the ban in his vault.

When they had left the flat Harry led them back to the underground and took them on the route to the leaky cauldron as he had so many years ago with Hagrid and his knitted tent.

They got off and Harry walked them a few block to the Leaky Cauldron, they entered Harry made sure to grab Mrs K's hand and steer her inside, he could hear her muttering about the pub not being their before.

They walked and made their way towards the bar, where Tom was cleaning some glasses.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could open Diagon Alley for us please."

Tom looked up from his glass at the group and nodded, "You first years for Hogwarts then?" Tom asked as he walked around the counter and moved towards the back of the pub. Tom limped abit as he walked, signalling to Harry that the wound that the man had received in the war had never completely healed.

"Yeah, that would be us." Harry said.

They walked out the back and Tom motioned for them to go outside, then he checked that no one had followed.

He turned around and grabbed Harry in a hug.

"Harry Potter, I never thought I would see you in my pub again."

"It's good to see you too." Harry said returning the hug.

Harry had spent a lot of time around Tom in his final two years at Hogwarts, Tom had been involved in the war and had help Harry through it. He had become a sort of mentor as Harry had stopped trusting Dumbledore as much after his 5th year. The man had also helped him after the war when he was trying to put his life back together.

"I heard what happen. I tried to track you down in London but it's a big city. The ministry found out as well and told me they'd take the pub if I didn't stop looking."

"Its ok Tom, I know you would have tried. Oh," Harry turned towards Lizzy and the other 2, remembering they were there, "This is Mrs Kane and her sone Alex, and this is my daughter, Elisabeth. This is Tom." He added the last part for the other three.

"Pleased to meet you," Tom said nodding politely to the Kane's, then he turned to Lizzy, "And you miss, you're very lucky to have Harry as your father, he's an amazing man." Tom said smiling fondly at Harry.

"I know," Lizzy replied.

Harry grew serious now and turned to Tom, "I don't want anyone to know that Lizzy is my daughter, it was hard enough for me to get through school, I don't want her to go through the same thing."

"No one will hear it from me." Tom promised.

"Thank you my friend, but now we need to go, I'm going to have to fight the goblins to get to my vault hopefully I won't have to go to the ministry."

"Good luck with that." Tom said sympathetically, before turning to the wall and using his wand to open the archway to the alley, "If you have time, come and see me, I would love to catch up sometime."

"Of course Tom, I really should have come and see you earlier but I've had a hard time since I left." He gave Tom another hug and then they departed into the alley.

Harry smiled as he watched Lizzy, Alex and Mrs Kane, stare in wonder at all the shops around them. While they were busy, Harry pulled a hat out of his pocket and put it on to cover his scar from view. It was ok for Tom to know who he was but he didn't want the whole wizarding world to know.

Harry led the group towards Gringotts hoping that luck would be with him and his vault would be open for his daughters use.

An hour later they came out of the bank, Harry had managed to negotiate a deal with the goblins that only a certain amount could be taken from the vault at one time and the goblins would get it for them. It wasn't the best deal in the world but it would do till he was willing to go to the ministry to argue his case.

They had also changed the Kane's pound into Gallons, Sickles and Knuts, which Harry explained to the group about then they hit the alley to buy their school supplies.

They decided to have a look around some of the shops for an hour or so before buying anything so that they wouldn't have to carry any bags around. Harry spent a lot of the time out, explaining to the other three about Quidditch, Hogwarts and some wizarding history.

He had been apprehensive about coming back into the wizarding world, he wasn't sure what he would do if someone recognised him for who he was, he didn't know if the ministry had released the information about his pregnancy but from Tom's reaction to Lizzy everyone knew. The problem would be trying to keep the fact that she was his daughter secret, at least until she had settled into school.

When they had finished wandering, they made their way to the book store, Florish and Blotts.

"Alright, you three buy the books and I will go get your potions ingredients." Harry took Lizzy's items list, left them at the bookstore and headed down the road.

He entered the potions shop and took out the list and wandered around the shop looking for the different ingredients that the school asked for.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down here with you bastard brat Potter."

"Oh Snape, you just can't resist can you?" Harry said, not even turning around to look at the man.

"You haven't changed much; still think that the rules don't apply to you. You know, I could have you arrested for being here, you're not meant to come into wizarding territory." Snape taunted.

"Yes, well you would love to see that happen wouldn't you." He moved along into the next area of the shop, looking for beetle wings.

Seeing that Harry wasn't rising to his bait, Snape tried another direction.

"I see that you weren't able to get a job without your fame to help you."

Harry paused and turned to face the man who had made his school years, even more of a living hell then they already were. He hadn't changed much, he still had his long black cloak on which made him look like a bat and he still had shoulder length hair which looked like it hadn't been washed that year, except it now had streaks of grey through them.

"The children must be getting to you at last, your going grey, maybe if we're lucky you'll keel over and die."

"Oh still drawing attention to your self I see." Snape said when sone of the other shoppers turned to watch there argument.

"Snape, did you ever consider that I don't want people to know I'm here?" Harry said moving away again.

"Maybe but I've had enough of are little conversation, I think I'll just settle with tormenting your child at Hogwarts." Snape taunted, before turning around and walking away with his cloak sweeping after him.

* * *

**A/N Ok so most people have guess the b/f is Neville, but someone also asked if Neville was blonde, I didn't think he is now I think about it but I always imagined him with blonde/brown hair, so in this story his has blonde/brown hair.**

**Lov**

**Jedibant **


	6. Leaving

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 6**

Harry had rushed back to Mrs K's house, from the whorehouse at 5am on September 1st. He wanted to spend a few more hours with Lizzy before she left. All the bags to go to Hogwarts had been put at the Kane's place and they were spending the night as it was easier to get to Kings cross from there.

Lizzy had gone to bed really early so she could wake up at 5:30 to talk to her Dad before leaving. As promised she was waiting for him in the lounge room when he walked in.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" he asked as he sat down carefully, he had had a particularly violent customer that night and he didn't want to aggravate the wounds he had received any more then they already were.

"Ok, I was a bit restless, I'm I want to leave now, who's going to look after you?" Lizzy replied from a chair across the room where she was sitting stroking her new cat, JJ.

"Look after me? I got on just fine before you were born thank you very much."

"Oh really, what about all those things that happened to you at school, after I was born nothing like that ever happened." She said smugly.

"Hay, it's not like I go looking for trouble...it just...sort of finds me."

They both had a good laugh at that, then were silent for a few moments after.

"Come here." Harry said, holding out his arms to her.

Lizzy moved over and climbed into Harry's lap, not missing the wince that he gave as she did so.

"That guy was there again tonight, wasn't he?" Lizzy knew that there was a man who came to the brothel and took delight in beating her father.

"No," Harry said, not wanting to worry her, but when she gave him a look he relented, "Yes, but don't you worry about that, it's my problem." He pulled her closer, ignoring the pain it caused him.

"Did you organise that appointment at the STD clinic?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah I've got an appointment next month and the results should be back Halloween."

"And you let me know the results?"

"Hey, stop worrying, I'm fine, you have no reason to worry."

"But I do worry, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She said burying her head in his shoulder.

"O Lizzy sweetie, you're not going to lose me. Look," he gently took hold of her face and pulled her up to look at him, "you're going to go to Hogwarts and you'll have a wonderful year, you'll be back for Christmas and you'll be able to tell me all about your classes and friends, and remember you'll have Alex with you. You'll be fine, and so will I." he pulled her close again and held for the rest of the time they had till the others got up.

They talked quietly about what Lizzy would do in her first few months and Harry encouraged her in anyway he could think of.

3 hours after Harry got home, the other two woke up and it was a mad rush to get make sure they remembered everything, although Harry had to admit that it wasn't as mad as it was at the Weasley's at the start of term. He absent-mindedly wondered if it was a rush at the Weasley's now. Did the Weasley children, have children? Did Ron and Hermione get married? Were Fred and George still involved in Weasley Wizard Wheezes? He may never know and deep down that hurt him more then he thought it would.

Silent tears ran down his face, he quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice and he continued to make lunches for both the children to eat on the train. They had a long journey ahead. He had warned them both to take a book or a pack of cards to pass the time.

Harry had had a laugh a few days before when Alex had produced a pack of exploding snap cards, but sadly he hadn't taken the name seriously and had been very shocked when his card tower had exploded in his face, but luckily for him he still had his eyebrows intact. Still it had taken awhile for Harry to regain his composure and Alex had vowed always to take the labels seriously in the wizarding world.

They left the house with 40 minutes to get to the station before the train left. It only took 20 minutes to get to the station but Harry had explained about the barrier and he knew that something was bound to go wrong, so it was better to be safe then sorry.

As fate would have it Harry had been right, the underground was packed and they couldn't get onto the train to they had to wait for the next one. They arrived at Kings cross with 5 minutes to get the kids onto the train and they still needed to get onto the platform.

But they made it and the kids had found a compartment and were leaning out the window to talk to their parents.

"Well you made it. We'll see you in December for Christmas. Have a great time and Lizzy don't worry about me ok?"

"Ok Dad, just remember to tell me the test results."

"Yes ma'am. Lizzy, don't trust Dumbledore, he may seem all bright and friendly but he's manipulative, don't let him push you around, and he will try when he finds out that you're my daughter."

"Yeah Dad, Thanks. Love you." She said as the train started to move.

"I love you too. See you at Christmas." He yelled after the train ten watched it disappear into around the corner on its way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N I would like to thank Monica85 who has somehow managed to review this fic first every time 4 out of 5 times, and the 1 once that she didn't she was 3rd, usually 5 minutes after I update. I think she must be psychic. Thanks for your support and to all my other reviewers. Plz remember that I love reviews and any ideas for later chapters.**

**Lov**

**JediBant **


	7. First Day

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 7**

Lizzy and Alex sat in their compartment in silence. The train had been moving for just over an hour and they were well into the country side. But neither of them were in the mood to talk. Sure they were excited but neither had been away from home for longer then a few days, or in Lizzy's case at all.

She had always been with her father; she worried about him. That something might happen to him one night while he was selling himself to sick fucks who didn't give a damn if they hurt him. Harry coming home in pain that morning hadn't help but she knew that he could handle it, although that didn't help her to stop worrying.

As the day wore on they both pulled out their school texts, although neither were really reading. They watched the people walk past along the centre of the carriage, greeting old friends after the summer break and catching up on the news.

An hour after night set in the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station and the students started to file off the train and head towards the school.

"First years, First years, this way," Someone called through the crowd, Lizzy and Alex made their ways towards the man to find a very large man holding a lantern. Lizzy recognised him from her father's photo album as Hagrid, the school groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Alright, First Years follow me." Hagrid lead them away from the station and down a dirt path to a small group of boats on a lake.

They crossed the lake all 'Ooo' and 'Ah'ing as the huge castle came into view. Just the sight of it was magical, with all the hundreds of tiny windows lite up to give the effect of the castle sparkling like it was covered with hundreds of stars.

Hagrid knocked on a big wooden door and they were taken inside by a strict looking lady with grey hair in a tight bun. The woman led them to small room and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, she then explained to them about the houses, house points and the sorting.

She left them for a moment and they could hear the rest of the school in the next room, talking amongst themselves while they waited for the sorting to start. McGonagall returned and took them into the next room to start the sorting.

Harry had refused to tell them how they would be sorted but had said that it was a type of test. Lizzy had expected a written test of some kind but instead they only found an old hat sitting on a stool at the front of the room. Everyone's attention was on the hat, which came to life and started to sing about the different houses and their founders.

The song lasted about a minute then McGonagall took out a scroll and started to call out for people to put the hat on.

Hayden Ainslie went into Gryffindor

Sarah Bicton was a Hufflepuff

Johnny Byers was a Slytherin

And on went the list.

"Evans, Elisabeth."

Lizzy gently pushed her way through the crowd, walked up onto the stage and allowed the woman to place the sorting hat on her head.

"Well what have we here, Potter's girl, are you. Yes he was very hard to place that one. So let's see, you're very protective of your father and friend, Alex, so you're loyal but you are also very brave. So I think, GRYFFINDOR."

Lizzy hopped down from the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table to watch Alex getting sorted. He sat for about the same amount of time as she did and was also putting into Gryffindor.

There were another 10 people to be sorted then everyone quieted down to listen to what the Headmaster had to say. He laid out the rules to the first years and informed every one of some changes to a list in the caretaker's office he then allowed everyone to start their meal.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Sampson," one of the other first years said, holding out his hand across the table.

"Lizzy," she replied taking his hand.

Alex also took the guys hand and introduced himself.

The rest of the first years introduced themselves and they continued eating their dinner. When the whole school had finished both the main meal and dessert the students were sent to bed, with the prefects leading the way for the first years.

* * *

The next morning, Alex and Lizzy met up in the Gryffindor Common room and followed some of the older students back down to the great hall for breakfast.

Half way through the meal, McGonagall came over to the Gryffindor table to hand out the student timetables.

Lizzy retrieved hers and scanned it to see what she had that day.

_Transfiguration – McGonagall  
__Potions – Snape  
__Lunch  
__Flying – Weasley  
__Herbology – Longbottom_

"Well at least we know the first teacher." Alex said, as he read his timetable.

"Yeah, I wonder if the Weasley is someone that Dad knew."

"Maybe, he said there were a lot of them."

"Yeah there are a lot of us," someone commented from down the table.

He got up and walked over to them, holding out his hand.

"Jack Weasley."

"Lizzy Evans and this is Alex Kane."

"How does your dad know the Weasley's?"

"He went to school with them. But I think he just knew them from afar." She added quickly, she didn't need the guy asking about names.

"Well I'll see you around, I've got Snape first and he'll eat me alive if I'm late."

They quickly finished their breakfast and left the hall in search of the Transfiguration classroom. According to their timetables it was on the 6th level of the castle so they started to climb the many staircases to the 6th floor then walked down the closest corridor till they found a classroom with the other 1st years inside.

It was set out like a normal classroom with a teacher's desk at the front of the room and 4 lines of student desks. They put their books on a desk and when to sit down, when Lizzy noticed a grey cat sitting on the teachers desk. Having a huge soft spot for cats she walked over and slowly reached her hand out to pat it, being careful to watch for any sign that the cat might attack her.

However the cat didn't attack but let her pet it.

"You're a pretty cat aren't you." She cooed as the cat started to purr.

A few minutes later the rest of the class entered the class. So she went back to her seat and took out her transfiguration book, continuing to read from her last bookmark.

The class waited for the teacher and some of them started to get restless. When this happened the cat hissed loudly then jumped off the table and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Well I suppose you lasted longer then last year's group. Come on get out some parchment and take these notes."

Lizzy took some parchment out of her bad, grateful for a chance to hide her burning face. She had been petting that cat a few minutes before and it had turned out to be her teacher. She vowed to herself that she would be more careful to make sure that she didn't mistake her teachers for real animals.

After Transfiguration they had Potions, which was a living nightmare. The teacher, Snape had taken every chance to take points away from Gryffindor and gave points to Slytherin even if they were talking when they should be listening.

Flying had been her favourite class of the day the teacher, Ronald Weasley, was very laid back and helped them in anyway possible. Letting them fly around the area when they had gotten use to the broom but they had to stay under 2 metres of the ground or he warned them that he would ground them for the rest of the lesson.

Lizzy recognised him from her father's photo album as Harry's best friend. She had instantly liked him and seen him as a very friendly guy.

The final class was Herbology, taken by Neville Longbottom. He was a short man with dirty blonde hair which went with his soil covered hands and love of plants. He seemed nice but he was kind of shy and there was something about him that she didn't want to trust.

* * *

**A/N I don't think anyone was surprised about the placing, but that's the way it has to be, any kid of Harry's has to be in Gryffindor.**


	8. Test Results

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 8**

Harry walked out of the underground and headed towards the STD clinic. It had been 3 weeks since he had been in to have been in to have the tests that Lizzy had requested him have and the clinic had rung the Kane's place saying that the results were back and for him to come and talk to the doctors.

He was hoping that nothing was wrong, but he had been told that the results could be told to him over the phone but it seemed that they wanted to talk about something else as well.

That night Harry sat alone at his flat in shock. He was meant to be at the whorehouse but he didn't see the point now. He had come back positive for AIDS and he wouldn't be allow to work now, not that he wanted too.

He had been told that he had 1 to 3 years to live and he would be susceptible to getting ill very easily.

He had promised Lizzy that he would owl her as soon as he got the results but he couldn't bring himself to tell her in a letter. One of the school owls had arrived an hour before with a letter from him from Lizzy asking if he had gotten the results back yet. He knew that he couldn't wait till Christmas so he was going to write to Dumbledore and ask permission to come to the school.

_To the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

He had to remember that he was meant to be a Muggle.

_Sir, I am writing to ask permission to visit my daughter, Elisabeth Evans at your school, I have recently be informed that I have a deadly disease which will take my life in the next couple of years, however I don't think it would be appropriate to inform Elisabeth via letter, neither would I like to interrupt her schooling. _

_The only other solution I can come up with is for me to come to her. I will understand if this isn't possible but I would appreciate if you would allow me to stay at the school for a week or so. Also if you do agree with me coming I would appreciate it if you didn't inform Elisabeth as she was aware of the possibility of me having the illness and she would just worry._

_Yours truly,_

_Harrison Evans._

Harry felt slightly guilty changing his name around but he didn't think that Dumbledore would agree to let him visit if he knew his real name, but then again he would know as soon as he arrived who he really was.

He sent the owl and hoped for the best.

* * *

_Mr Evans,_

_I would be more then happy to allow you to stay at the school for as long as to need. Also if you would like there may be a magical cure to you illness or a way in which we could at least slow it, although I can't promise you anything._

_However we do have a problem as to how you can travel here, but if you were to send me your address then I could send someone to collect you and bring you to the castle._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

Harry couldn't decide if this was good or bad. He didn't want someone to collect him in case they recognised him; he had hoped that he would be able to take the train. But he had his ways of travelling.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_First of all thank you for allowing me to visit my daughter. However it isn't necessary for someone to collect me, I have my own way of getting around and I will be able to follow the train line to the school. I will leave tomorrow and should arrive by the end of the week._

_Thank you again._

_Harrison Evans._

Harry looked over the letter and made a few changes before sending it off to the headmaster and packing his bags to leave in the morning.

* * *

Lizzy loved Hogwarts it was better then her previous school and the classes were much more interesting.

Her favourite class would have to be the flying lessons which they had twice a week on Mondays and Fridays. Flying gave her the feeling that she didn't have a care in the world and that she was free as a bird. It also helped her to forget her worries about her father.

It was on the Friday lesson when the first strange thing at Hogwarts that year happened. They had been perfecting turns on a broom at heights above 10 metres when Johnny Byers, one of the Slytherins in the class had noticed a horse in the distance coming towards the school.

From a distance it looked like a pure black stallion. Professor Weasley tried to get the students to pay attention but the horse soon came through the front gates of the school and he told everyone to land.

The Herbology class also came out of one of the many greenhouses to see what the horse was doing.

The horse slowed to a walk and moved towards the class. As Lizzy watched the horse she realised that it wasn't completely black but it had a lightning bolt on its forehead, exactly like her fathers. She thought she was imagining it until the horse specifically walked in her direction.

She walked to wards the horse, ignoring the calls of her classmates and teacher to come back. But the horse was fine until the Herbology class joined the flying class and the horse saw Neville.

Harry hadn't expected Neville to be anywhere near the school and he was shocked to see him. He through his weight onto his back legs and bucked, narrowly missing his daughter.

One problem with animagus transformations is that you gain some of the animal's instincts, which you can control with experience. But Harry hadn't used his horse form properly in over 12 years so he had lost some of that control. He knew he should calm down but he couldn't.

Lizzy had backed up when the horse started to buck; Professor Weasley had run forward and dragged her further back by her shoulders. But she twisted against him and moved forward again.

"Stop it, calm down." She said to the horse, up close she was certain that this was her father, but she couldn't understand why he was acting so.

"DAD STOP." She yelled this time, shocking the students and teachers, most of whom thought she was Muggleborn.

When he heard Lizzy yell, Harry managed to get his horse side under control but he was still staring at Neville, his whole attention on the man who destroyed his life.

Lizzy, walked up to Harry again, trying to get his attention but he wouldn't stop staring at Professor Longbottom. So she did something she knew she shouldn't do but the only thing she could think of.

She bopped the horse on the nose with her hand, hard. It gave him a fright but he turned his attention to her.

"Are you going to change into my father or are you going to make me look like an idiot for calling a horse 'Dad'?" she asked him, while stroking his nose where she had hit him.

Harry didn't want to but he knew he should. So with a small pop the horse disappeared and was replaced by a man with black hair and green eyes.

Lizzy hugged her father and Alex joined them to say hi, while the two classes and students stood quietly trying to register what had just happened.

Finally Ron moved forward to get a better look at the man.

"Harry?"

* * *

**A/N the doctors rang Mrs K cause Harry can barely afford food let alone a phone bill.**


	9. Not what, but who

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Ron embraced each other like they had never been separated.

"Harry where have you been, you just ran out of the house and Dumbledore would only tell us that you wouldn't be returning. Then the ministry said you were pregnant. We didn't know what to think."

"The ministry was correct, I was pregnant and I was given four choices. I could get an abortion, I could get married," when he said this he glared at Longbottom, "or I could give my child up for adoption or I could leave the wizarding world. So I left."

"Oh," Ron said, uncomfortably, as Harry continued to glare at Neville.

When he didn't stop glaring after a moment, Ron changed the subject.

"Hermione's going to be so happy that your back,"

"She's at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, forgetting about Neville for the moment and sounding much more cheerful.

"Yeah, she usually teaches Arithmacy, but Binns finally decided to retire so while Dumbledore is trying to find a replacement she's teaching 1st, 5th and 7th year's history. In her free time, Why is beyond me but then she's Hermione, I don't think I'll ever understand her."

Harry snorted at his old friends comment.

"You know I think she's teaching some of the first years about you, why don't you go up to her classroom and freak her out, while I finish my class?" Ron suggested quietly so the classes around them didn't hear.

"Yeah I think I'll do that," he turned to Lizzy, "you finish your class, I have to go tell the headmaster that I'm hear, but I'll go say hi to Hermione first, but I'll meet you at lunch, hopefully if I haven't been kicked out of the school grounds."

Lizzy argued a bit but then agreed to finish the class and meet him later.

Harry left the group, ignoring Neville, and entered the school, making sure that noo teachers were around. He then made his way towards the old history class where sure enough Hermione was being bombarded with questions about 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

Harry entered the room while her back was turned and moved to the side of the room where there was a bookcase to hide behind. A few of the first years saw him and went to comment to the teacher but he put a finger to his lips and the child closed her mouth again turning back to Hermione.

"...was only afterwards that we found out that he was innocent, though if you ask me he could have been I bit less violent with Professor Weasley. The main problem came when we left the shrieking shack and Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf. Of course Harry was really stupid and followed Sirius even though there was a werewolf on the grounds. But..."

"Hey I resent that," Harry said stepping out of the shadows, "you followed me even though there was a werewolf on the grounds."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, slowly blinking as if she didn't believe that he was there.

"Miss Bicton is there a man standing over there?" she asked one of the girls in the front row.

"Yes Professor."

No sooner had the girl said it, Hermione launched herself at Harry and burst out crying while hugging him.

"Harry where have you been, we tried to find you but you just disappeared, and you didn't say goodbye or anything and... oh I missed you so much." Hermione mumbled to Harry's shoulder, as he hugged her close.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm back now and you'll look bad in front of your students." Harry said, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting.

Hermione stepped back, and the next thing he knew, there was a resounding smack, his face snapped to the side and a sharp pain appeared in his cheek, something he was use to by know but not from his friends.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked holding his face where her hand had hit him.

"Don't you dare, ever leave again, you didn't say goodbye you never wrote. You just left." She snapped at him.

"Yeah well it wasn't my fault and it doesn't give you the right to slap me."

Some pf the students sniggered at his comment, mostly the guys, while the girls had looks that told him they though he deserved to be slapped.

"Oh this is great you can help with my class." Hermione said excitedly, as if Christmas had come early.

"Oh no, defiantly not," Harry said, starting to back out of the room, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the room.

"Come on, who better to teach about Harry Potter then, Harry Potter."

"He's Harry Potter?" One of the students asked.

Harry glared at Hermione, but answered the question anyway, "Yes I'm Harry Potter."

"You can't be Harry Potter," the boy replied.

"Oh really," Harry said amused by the boy who seemed so certain of himself, "and why can't I be Harry Potter."

"Well look at you. You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Mr Trout!" Hermione snapped.

"No it's ok Hermione, I do look like something the cat dragged in, as you so nicely put it. But then," Harry said as he approached the boy, "I think that if you lived in the London underground for 12 years or more, then you would look like something the cat dragged in." He put his hands on the top of the boys desk and leaned in close to his face, looking every inch there powerful wizard he had been despite the his dirty, tattered cloths and the grime that covered him from his journey there. "Don't you?"

Timothy Trout nodded timidly and Harry moved back to the front of the room.

"Ok so lets say you are Harry Potter," another student said, "so why don't you prove it, do one of the 'amazing' spells that your so famous for."

Harry turned to the new student, "I would except the ministry confiscated my wand, which makes that rather hard, and the only magic I have don't in the last 12 years is an animagus transformation."

"Why was your wand confiscated?" Sarah Bicton asked.

"Well that's an interesting question, with has a long story behind it. But basically the students at Hogwarts weren't told something that they should have been told, and as a result I became pregnant," some of the Muggleborn students stated that that was impossible.

"That's what I thought, but it was true and I have a beautiful daughter to prove it, but the reason my wand was taken is that birth out of wed-lock is considered one of the worst things that someone could do in the wizarding world so when my boyfriend refused to marry me, I was kicked out of the wizarding world."

"But what about all the things you did for the magically world, they must have counted for something?" Casey Runnells, a Ravenclaw student asked.

"I would have thought so, but apparently not."

"What's your daughters name, shouldn't she be at Hogwarts this year?" another student asked.

"Oh you'll know by tonight, you'll be able to tell by the loud shouting match that Dumbledore and I will be having not too far into the future, which reminds me, I have to go."

Hermione nodded and looked at her watch, "Oh goodness me the bell went 20 minutes ago, its dinnertime."

The students all jumped up and moved towards the door quickly before homework could be given out.

Hermione tried to call them back, but they were gone.

"Oh well." She went over to her desk and gathered up her notes. Harry helped and glanced at some of the notes he retrieved.

"You wrote notes about me?" he asked incredulously.

The woman snatched the piece of parchment from him.

"Bugger off."

Harry gave a mock gasp, "Hermione you swore."

"Yeah well I'm married to Weasley, what do you expect."

"Which Weasley?"

"What do you mean, 'which Weasley'? Ron of course,"

"Finally admit it did you?"

"Yes, we got together a year after we finished school, got married a year later. We tried to find you but..."

"Don't worry about it; I wouldn't want you guys anywhere near where I was living." Harry said, turning his back on his friend.

He heard Hermione walk up behind him, "Harry, I wouldn't care if you were some backstreet whore. I would still love you for who you are." When he didn't turn around she walked around him to his face. "Harry?"

Silent tears ran down his cheeks, as Hermione pushed his chin up so he was looking into her eyes.

"Hermione I...I am a backstreet whore." He tried to turn his back on her again, afraid of what her reaction would be, even after what she had told him a moment before. But she stopped him and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry I told you already, I don't care what you are, it's who you are that counts."

* * *

**A/N I put that Hermione is only teaching 1st, 5th and 7th history cause they are the most important if you think about it, 1st are just coming into the wizarding world and need some background info, 5th have OWLS and 7th years have NEWTs. Plus Hermione can't teach two different classes the timetables would overlap.**


	10. A piece of his mind

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 10**

Talking to Hermione helped Harry to get up the courage that he needed to confront Dumbledore. Even if the Headmaster didn't allow him to stay at Hogwarts for a few weeks, he still wanted to give the bastard a piece of his mind for how he had been treated in his school years.

He left Hermione at her classroom, she claimed that she had to go to her chambers before going to dinner and she wanted to put her notes back in her office. Harry hadn't realised it was so late. He had thought that it was lunchtime but apparently he had missed a meal in his rush to get to the school.

He followed the familiar root through the school to the great hall were dinner had started and the students were happily chatting to each other as they ate their meal.

Harry peered into the room through the gap between the two doors.

He took a deep breath before entering the room, but staying at the back.

Lizzy saw him and ran over to greet him, attracting unwanted attention to him. It took awhile for the teachers to register that the room had gone quiet but when Dumbledore noticed him he exploded.

"Potter, you have no right to be here." The headmaster said, rising from his seat and moving around the table towards him.

"But Professor you gave me permission to come here." Harry stated, letting go of his daughter and moving towards the Headmaster.

"By deception which makes you being here even worse, it was your choice to leave and you can't change that decision."

"You gave me no choice, maybe if you warned the students that males can become pregnant then neither of us would have been in that position. I was not going to destroy an innocent life."

"Well that may be so, but it looks like you've destroyed your own life." Dumbledore said, gesturing to Harry's worn cloths and slightly sick appearance.

"You wouldn't last one day on the streets without magic." Lizzy snapped at the headmaster.

"Stay out of this Lizzy." Harry told his daughter.

Harry again moved closer to Dumbledore, so that he was right in front of the staff table.

"You know one thing that I hated about the wizarding world is that you put people on a pedestal and then you take delight in watching them fall. Take me for example; I grew up being hated by my relatives, being mentally and sometimes physically abused. Then I came here and found out that everyone seemed to love me for something I couldn't remember. However in my second year everyone turned on me because I could speak Parseltongue, something I couldn't control.

"Then in my 3rd year, Sirius Black escaped and I was coddled again because the wizarding world couldn't chance the 'Boy-Who-Lived' being killed by a mass murderer. Next in my 4th year I was entered into the tri-wizard tournament by a Death Eater but I was blamed because of course the 'famous Harry Potter' can't resist a chance to show off. Can I Professor Snape?" Harry asked stopping in front of the Potions master. He's only reply was a glare from the much hated teacher.

"But that year Voldemort came back and when I tried to warn the Minister of Magic he turn the wizarding world against me. In fifth year, the last year before I defeated Voldemort, you Dumbledore," he turned back to the headmaster, "turned against me without explanation, later saying that you thought that Voldemort had possessed me."

"And I was right," Dumbledore snapped.

"Yes I'll give you that but in my sixth year when I defeated Voldemort the world loved me again. I was repeatedly congratulated and thanked by people I didn't know and I **hated** it. No matter what everyone said, I hated it." He now turned to another teacher at the table.

"The only comfort I found was with my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. For a year and a half I thought I had found the one person who loved me for me but I was wrong. The day I turned up pregnant a thought that he would be happy for me but no, when I told you what did you tell me Neville?" Harry asked leaning in close to Neville, looking every inch the powerful wizard he used to be, despite not having a wand.

Neville mumbled something that no one could understand, seeming to have reverted to the forgetful, clumsy and shy person he was at school.

"What was that?" Harry asked, "Or do you regret your earlier statement."

"What was I suppose to do Harry? I was seventeen years old, I wanted to have a life, I didn't want to be tied down by the obligations of marriage and children!" Neville was shouting now not caring that everyone could hear him.

"Well how do you think I felt? You knew that I could never kill an innocent child."

"Then you should have put her up for adoption like you were told to do."

"What? So she could grow up an orphan like me? You know very well that I couldn't do that either, even if the ministry had placed her with a good family, she would always have been the 'Boy-Who-Lived's child' any love that she would have found would be because of who's child she was not who she is.

"I only had two choices and you took away the only one of those which would have guarantied her a happy, healthy life. As soon as the ministry found out that I wasn't going to be married before her birth, my bank account was closed off from me and I was sent out on the streets. I spent 6 months in the London backstreets eating out of the trash and hiding so that no one would see the heavily pregnant male in the shadows.

"If you had just stopped for two minutes to think about the effects that your decision made on me, my daughter could have had a proper childhood, rather then me having the knowledge that my young daughter was playing in the next room while soon sick bastard fucked me so that I could feed her and put cloths on her back."

"Well maybe you should have found a proper job; no one forced you to become a whore." Neville snapped, having long since gotten to his feet he moved around the table to better face Harry.

"What was I suppose to do? I had no money and a two day old daughter plus I was on the run from the ministry who wanted to take her away from me. I went with the first person who offered me a job."

"So what stopped you from changing jobs once you had enough money to get you lives together?" One of the other teachers asked.

"She this is what none of you understand. There are so many sick people out there who want to hire a small whore so that they can pretend it is there son or the boy next door. But most are kill in the first year because people are too rough with them. I have only lasted this long because my magic helps me to heal quickly so that I don't bleed to death in the night. Magic is my blessing and my curse in life. But you know I wouldn't trade the last eleven years on my life for anything. My only regret in that I won't life long enough to see my daughter graduate school or…" Harry stopped short realising what he had just said.

He turned to Elisabeth who was still standing in the middle of the hall with Alex. They stared at each other for a moment before Lizzy ran out of the great hall with tearsstreaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**Review **

Artemis Moonsong – look I know your trying to help but when your complaining about MY spelling and grammar can you try and get yours right. Sorry to be bitchy but I hate hypocrites.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and sorry I took so long to update I have just finished my end of year exams. Anyone reading my other fics I will try and update them soon but no promises.

Finally I am stuck on where to go next with this so any ideas are very welcome. Next chapter will be Harry telling Lizzy about the AIDS but after that I'm stuck. Also anyone who knows some side effects of AIDS feel free to tell me I can only find HIV info on the net.

Thanks

JEDIBANT


	11. The what ifs

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 11**

Harry ran through the many corridors Hogwarts following his daughter. By her direction she was heading towards the Gryffindor tower so he took a chance and used one of the many secret passages that existed within Hogwarts to try and get there before her.

He arrived at the Gryffindor common room entrance just in time to stop it from closing and moving in after his daughter. He saw Lizzy disappear up the stairs to the girl dormitories.

He knew that he couldn't go up the stairs to the girl's dorms by experience so he was forced to try and coax her down by words.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. That was why I came to Hogwarts, to tell you. I didn't want to tell you via a letter, I didn't want you to find out that way. This way hasn't been very successful either. I wanted to sit down and tell you tonight but I just got so worked up with Dumbledore and Neville being here. I thought I could cope with Dumbledore but I wasn't expecting Neville to be here. Lizzy please come down and talk to me."

He waited a few seconds before heard running footsteps coming from upstairs before Elisabeth came running down the stairs into his out stretched arms. He slowly leaded her over to one of the common room chairs and sat her on his lap while she cried into his shoulder.

They sat there for 20 minutes before the rest of Gryffindor started to trickle back into the common room to finish their homework, talk or just go to bed.

Sensing that the pair needed to be left alone the members of the house skirted around them and went to their dorms so that they wouldn't disturb them.

When most of the room was empty Harry sensed that someone was watching him. He looked up to find Alex standing not to far away. Harry let go of Lizzy with one arm and beaconed the boy over. He pulled Alex down onto the chair next to him and put his arm around him too.

"You Ok?" Harry asked pulling the boy close to his side.

"I don't want you to die," the boy said, tears starting to make their way down his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not gone yet, the doctor said I still have a few years left in me," Harry tried to reassure him.

Lizzy spoke up now, "but it's not fair. I want you to be there when I graduate and when I get married and have kids."

"Lizzy listen to me, if I could be there for all those things I would be, I want more then anything to be there for you when you need me, but you knew that something like this might have come up when I had the test done, we just have to live with what we have, and be thankful that we have it."

"What be thankful that your going to die in a few years?" Lizzy shouted.

"No that we have some time left before I die. Lizzy when I was your age I had no idea if I was going to die in a few years or the next day but I got on with life regardless, now we have to do the same."

"But can we use magic to fix it, I'm sure we could find something…"

"Lizzy you heard them down there, no one wants me here. They are as likely to help me as they are to invite me to stay, they won't help. I will stay for a week at most then I will return home. I won't be able to work anymore so I'm going to cancel our lease on the flat, but Mrs K has agreed to let me stay with her so I won't be alone anymore."

"Dad, can't I come and look after you? I want to go home."

Harry sat up in the chair more so he could see his daughters face more, "Don't you like it here, Lizzy? You sounded so happy in your letters."

"Yes but that was before I found out that you were slowly dying and everyone hates you here, how can I stay here if everyone is going to be talking behind my back because my father is a whore." She snapped.

"I know its hard, I spent all my years at Hogwarts with people whispering as I went by, some kept their opinions to themselves, most didn't care if I heard them or not, others shoved it straight in my face. But in the end you just have to grin and bare it. You know how hard it has been for me to walk down the street or into a job interview and have someone say that I was a good fuck but I could work in their company."

"I just feel as though this is all my fault, if I hadn't been born then this would never have happened, you would still be loved by all, have a respectable job and you wouldn't be dying." Lizzy cried trying to hide in his shoulder again, but he push her back up to face him again and holding her cheek gently when she wouldn't look at him.

"Oh Lizzy I spent most of my younger years thinking about what ifs. What if I hadn't been born, would my parents still be alive? Would Sirius have gone to prison, would he still be alive? Would Cedric still be alive? But in the end it all boils down to the fact that if I hadn't been born Voldemort could still be alive or Neville would be the Boy-Who-Lived. Elisabeth if you hadn't been born then yes, I would be loved and yes I would probably have a great job living in some huge house in the country, but I would be miserable, I hated everyone knowing what was going on in my life, I hated that no one could look past my history and see the real me. If I had a normal job I would have been bored to tears, everyone expected me to be an Auror because I had defeated the dark lord, but I didn't want to be, I wanted to be a Quidditch player or do something else with nature, I loved to go outside with Neville and help him with his plants if I could I would have gone on a tour to some strange place in the south American rainforests with him, but I couldn't because I had to do what was expected of me. When I had you I was able to break free of the restrictions which were set down for me. Yes it wasn't perfect but I had you and it made it all worth while."

She went to argue again but he stopped her.

"Now no more tonight, we will finish this in the morning but right now you both need to go to bed, up you get." He said gently pushing them to try and get them moving.

"Can't we stay here I'm comfortable?" Lizzy said, "And anyway Alex is asleep."

Harry turned to look at the 11 year old on his left and sure enough he was sound asleep, with his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Alright," he pulled her back to his chest and put his arm around her before settling down himself for the night.

As they settled down none of them heard the entrance to the common room close softly.

* * *

**A/N It just seems to fit with me that Harry would be a nature person I don't know why but it does, it seems to pop up unconsciously in most of my Harry Potter fics so it's going to be in this one too. **

**Thanks to everyone who sent me info on HIV/AIDS however I am just going to clear something up. I know that HIV and AIDS are the same thing, but think about it Harry has been struggling to support Lizzy and he doesn't what to take money for other people like Mrs K. Now that Lizzy is in Hogwarts he was able to get the tests for STDs done because he didn't have to worry about feeding two. Harry had had HIV for many years without knowing that he had it and he had had it so long that it had turned into AIDS before he found out about it.**

**Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed I got so many for the last chapter and I loved it.**

**Question: **

Should Neville and Harry get back together?

There's no way that he is starting a different relationship so that is the only choice. What do you think?


	12. Flying free

**Bugger…sorry 'bout the language but never have I had such a violent reply, I was only a suggestion. As per your request Neville and Harry won't be getting back together but Neville may be helping along the way.**

**Now onto the next chapter, which was really hard for me, not in plot but because of my bloody learning disability which stops me from writing what I think, which I know sounds strange as I've written so many fics but I don't understand it either, it is just what I'm told. Anyway I'm blathering so on with the fic.**

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 12**

Harry wandered out onto the school grounds. He had just finished a meeting with Dumbledore and the minister of magic which had actually gone better then he thought it would. Dumbledore had spoken to the ministry and had informed them of his return. After 4 hours of arguing they had come to an agreement.

While Harry couldn't stay at Hogwarts and he had to return home on Monday, he had been granted permission to spend the weekends at Hogsmeade where the ministry had given him a temporary home. There was going to be a floo connection between the Kane household and the Hogsmeade home, which would be open for use from 8 till 10 on Fridays and Mondays so that he would have enough time to get to an from Hogsmeade but he would be unable to come and go as he pleased.

His vault had also been opened for use again but it had been transferred to his daughters name, he wasn't allowed to withdraw money himself and there was still a withdrawal limit per day, which the ministry would monitor.

However this would only be until his daughter finished school or Harry died, after that the vault would be free for her use and the floo connection would be severed unless Alexander Kane, being the only magical member of the family, asked it to be otherwise.

He was also restricted to Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and Platform 9 3/4 in the magical world, he would have to arrange for someone else to take Lizzy to get her school things or he had to organise a ministry escort if he wanted to go to any other area of the wizarding world.

The arrangements weren't perfect however it meant that he would be able to visit his daughter while she was still in school.

They could have been worse; they had spent half the time arguing about who would take Elisabeth after he was dead.

They had insisted that she become a ward of the Ministry until her 18th, at which time she would be allow to do whatever she wanted. However Harry was adamant that she would stay with Mrs Kane and her son as he had decided when she was 6 years old. He hadn't trusted the ministry since he finished his 4th year and he wasn't sure he trusted them before that.

In the end he had threatened to pull Lizzy from school and let that be the end of it. He had been told earlier in the day by Hermione that Magical children were rare at the moment as the population was only just starting to recover from the war that had destroyed so many lives over a decade before. Parents had stopped trusting Dumbledore after he sent many of the older students out to defend the school in Harry's 6th year.

So Harry had managed to keep Lizzy's custody in the hands of Mrs K and he was able to visit his daughter every weekend and she would be returning home on the holidays. So he was happy.

He watched the students around him as they enjoyed their weekend, many were sitting in groups around the lake while some of them were in groups playing games on the lawn in front of the school.

Harry wandered around aimlessly in no particular direction except away from the greenhouses where he had seen Neville running around care for him many plants as Harry had known him to do when they were together.

After wandering around the grounds for 20 minutes or so he found himself on the Quidditch pitch, staring up at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams who were having a mock game above him.

He slowly made his way up into one of the stands so he could watch the game he had loved so much during his school years.

Flying had been his escape form the world which had loved him so much and yet he had hated so much, for how they idolised him.

He wasn't watching them for long before the players noticed him.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" One of the Gryffindor Chasers asked, coming over to fly next to him.

Harry nodded.

"You were the best seeker in Hogwarts history."

Again Harry nodded.

The student landed on the seat next to him and got off of his broom. He then held the broom out to Harry.

"Show us,"

Harry stared at the broom in front of him. He hadn't been on a broom for years and it was one of the things he had missed the most in his forced time in exile.

Taking the broom from the boy in front of him he swung his leg over the broom and pushed off from the stand to feel the familiar feeling of being weightless and free.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Cat – **what the hell is a GED is it the same as TEE?

**Kenny7** – Nice to know there's an Aussie reading this fic, Are you in the eastern, central or western states?

**IKissedHim518** – Too late.

* * *

**Sorry this has been so long in coming but I have had a terrible writers block so I have written this as an interlude. Remember ideas are always welcome. Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	13. Photos

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 13**

Lizzy slowly wandered down towards the greenhouses. Although she was already late for her detention, she felt no great urge to rush toward the Herbology classroom. She had skipped all her Herbology classes so far that week but McGonagall had found out halfway through the week and had given her detention with Professor Longbottom as punishment.

She had been avoiding Longbottom since she had found out that he was her other parent. She didn't want anything to do with the teacher who had abandoned her father. However she knew that she would only make things worse if she didn't go to detention. As far as the wizarding world was concerned, Neville would be the more desirable father for her. As he had told Harry to get rid of her, although he had still broken the law by helping to create a child out of wedlock, he was considered the guiltless party in the relationship. As a result Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff had been trying to push her in Longbottom's direction in the hope that she would take a shine to him and move away from Harry.

Harry had returned to London, as had been agreed with the ministry. A house was being set up in Hogsmeade for him to live in and he would be returning at the end of the week, at which time she would live with him for the weekend but for some unknown reason they would have to take lunch and dinner up at the school, most likely so that Dumbledore could keep an eye on them both.

Lizzy paused for a moment outside of greenhouse 2, where her detention was to take place, rather then delay the inevitable she pushed the door open and moved into the room.

Professor Longbottom was at the opposite end of the greenhouse harvesting potion ingredients for Snape so that the potions master could stock up the hospital wing. He didn't pause when Lizzy entered but rather continued on with his work.

"You're late. Grab those seedlings in the corner and start planting them into the bigger pots which are under the benches."

He listened as she started to move around the room collecting the things she would need for the task. He could tell that she wanted to finish quickly so she could leave so he left her to her task.

Neville continued to ignore her until about an hour after she had arrived all movement behind him stopped.

"If you're finished with that you can clean up and go." He said before turning around to face her.

She hadn't finished but instead she was staring at something on his desk. He moved towards her to see what she was looking at.

It was a photo on his desk.

It depicted Neville and his friends from school.

It was winter and they were out by the lake, some of them were having at snow fight while others were watching. It had been taken not long after Voldemort had been defeated and everyone was enjoying the freedom of not having to worry about the school being attacked. Neville was leaning against a tree with Harry in his arms. At the time he was still recovering from the last battle, his leg was in a cast and one arm in a sling, Hermione was nearby to make sure Harry didn't do anything stressful. Luna Lovegood was in the background with her latest issue of the Quibbler abandoned on the ground next to her as she watched the game. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and some other people from other houses were throwing snow at each other while the others cheered them on.

It had been Harry's first time out of the Hospital wing since the battle and it was easily tired. Neville remembered that Harry had fallen asleep in his embrace before the games end and had had to be carried back to the castle. However it was obvious by the picture that Harry had been content at the time as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"He looks so happy." Lizzy stated, still staring at the picture.

"He was."

"While I was growing up he use to put on a happy face for me, but whenever he thought I wasn't looking it would drop and I could see how sad he was." She turned around to face him.

"He missed you. No matter how angry he was at you he still loved you. How could you abandon him like that?" She demanded. "He thought you would support him no matter what and you through it in his face at the moment he needed you most."

"What was I suppose to do, I was 17 years old and still in school, I couldn't afford to have a child in my life I wanted to study to be a teacher and travel the world, not get married."

"Well then maybe you should have taken more precautions when have a sexual relationship with my father then **I** wouldn't have been a problem to disrupt your perfect life." She snapped back.

"Neither of us knew it was possible. Male pregnancy isn't that common and it isn't talked about much. It was one of the reasons Harry was gay he didn't want to risk getting a girl pregnant while the Dark Lord was still alive. He…"

"That's beside the point you left him at the mercy of the world when you could have saved him with a single word."

Neville sighed and sat down on a nearby stool.

"Your right, I could have saved him from the pain he went through. Then you would have had a proper family and Harry wouldn't be dying." He reached over and took Lizzy's hands in his own and stared into her green eyes which reminded him so much of his ex-boyfriend.

"Elisabeth, I loved your father and I still do. Seeing you now and knowing how bad a turn his life has taken, I wish I could change what I did and accept your father, but its impossible now just as it was then. Even if I had accepted your father and married him, the ministry would have still hounded him about you and they would have still tried to take you off of him. The laws of not having children out of wedlock had been ignored most of the time before you were conceived. The ministry wanted you so that you could mould you to there own use. At the time many death eaters were still in the ministry and they saw it as a means to either control your father or remove him from the picture.

"Now that you are back they are trying again to get control of you and through you Harry. Even without his wand Harry is still a threat to them, though he won't admit it he is an extremely powerful wizard and if he had wanted to he could taken down the ministry in a week."

"That's still no excuse to leave him."

"No its not and I am not going to pretend that it is. Elisabeth I know that I can never change what I did and I can't erase it either but I am going to try and help your father to get better. I don't want him to die although I am not sure how much I can do I will try." Neville told her, squeezing her hands which he still held.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help… but this doesn't mean that I trust you and I am not will to start a father-daughter relationship with you." She said.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"However I am will to put up with you as long as you don't harm my dad again."

Neville nodded, "alright you can go now I will finish with these," he said, motioning towards the seedlings she had been planting.

"Ok 'night," she moved towards door but paused before opening it, "professor do you have any other pictures of my dad?"

"I believe I do, come with me."

She followed him out of the greenhouse, then through a door into his office that was located nearby which was for his use only. He walked over to a bookcase and pulled out six huge photo albums.

"These belonged to Colin Creevey. He has in the year below us and was killed in the war against Voldemort. He was obsessed with your father and he left these to me in his will as he knew how much I love Harry."

Neville put them on his desk and Lizzy picked up the first one which was labelled 5th year. It was filled with photos of Harry and his friends.

"Colin made one for every year that he was at school with Harry and after he died we continued the tradition and made one for 1st and 7th year." True to his word each of the albums had a year as the title except one which had two years on it.

She opened this one and found that it was filled with pictured on Harry in his 1st year and at the back pictures of his 7th although the quality of these photo's weren't as good as those in the 5th year book, as it the others had been done by a professional and the others by someone who rarely used a camera.

"Can I borrow these?" she asked closing the book.

"Sure just be careful with them they are important to me and many other people."

* * *

**A/N **

**First off although I'm a bit late, HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY lotto sky works were beautiful as ever and it was an excuse to have a day off for everyone. **

**Secondly I'm not really sure about this chapter so I may have to rewrite it later, tell me what you think; personally I like the beginning and end but not the middle. **

**I have had many requests for Draco so I will try in later chapters to add him in later but for good or bad in up to me, although it you have an opinion as to with it is then feel free to tell me.**

**Third and finally, the day after tomorrow I will be entering my final year of high school which I am positively terrified about. I have decided that I like being 16 and I want to stay that way for ever so I am going to Neverland so that I never grow up!!! Well maybe not but I am going to be busy this year so I don't know how often I will be able to update as I will be studying but I will try to use my lunch hour to write chapters, so I am not going to disappear just slow down a bit. I know I am slow anyway but either way I have to now write in secret as I use to so that my Mum doesn't steal my computer away, its my baby. Now that I think about it I spend more time with my computer then I ever have with my family, I am extremely introverted. Okay I will shut up now.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and please do review I have 185 at the moment so 15 more and it will be 200. So give me 15 reviews and I will try and speed up my update to the next chapter. **

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**

**P.S. anyone who is interested in movies that are out at the moment, "Phantom of the Opera" is excellent, the singing sent shivers down my spine, as is "Finding Neverland", although that is very very sad. However "A series of Unfortunate Events" I thought was terrible although my cousin loved it.**


	14. Albums

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 14**

Lizzy sat up late into the night after her detention, looking through all the photo albums which she had borrowed. She noticed how the pictures in his first year and after he had defeated Voldemort were when he looked happiest. The other times Harry always looked like he had a huge weight on his shoulders.

The picture of the snowball fight was in the sixth year album and there was a continuation of the photo where Harry had fallen asleep in Neville's lap and then of Neville carrying him back into the castle after the fight.

The earlier photo were mainly of Harry with his friend Hermione and Ron while later ones included the members of a club which Harry and Hermione had started called DA as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix.

However the photos from the end of Harry's sixth year and the beginning of seventh were where he looked the happiest. The link between all these photos was that he was always in Neville's arms or touching the other man in someway, holding his hand, arm around his shoulder. Harry seemed truly happy when he was with Neville and it was the same for Neville. She couldn't understand why he would have wanted to give that up.

Other then the photos there was also a collection of newspaper and magazine clippings in the back of each book from that year. Many of them were by a woman named Rita Skeeter who seemed to love just starting and spreading rumours to turn people against Harry and his friends.

Lizzy spent hours reading through the different articles about Harry. Until she found one that was different from the others. It was a clipping from Witch Weekly, but instead of it being an interview about Harry it was about Neville.

The article was titled; _The strength behind the-boy-who-lived_, most of the page was taken up by pictures of Harry and Neville together but the article was about Neville, the journalist, Katie Quinn, had obviously interviewed Neville as it was just a series of Questions and Answers rather the a proper feature article.

Halfway through the article however, she found one question that caught her eye.

_Katie Quinn: What about children?_

_Neville: Well yes, I would have loved children of my own and if there was a way for us to have them then I would take that chance, however I would rather have Harry then a child any day._

It didn't make sense, if he had wanted children so much then why did he abandon her father?

* * *

**A/N **

**I am really sorry that this is so short but I am struggling at school but hopefully I will be able to write a proper chapter soon. Also anyone who would like me to email them when I update please tell me and I will do so. Sorry again that this is so short. I will probably bring Harry back in next chapter.**


	15. Zonko's no longer

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 15**

That Friday, Lizzy made the journey down to Hogsmeade, accompanied by Hermione and Ron; they made sure everything was ready for Harry's arrival. They were ready just in time for 8 o'clock when the fire flared green and Harry stepped out.

Lizzy rushed over to her father and hugged him, Harry returning the gesture. After a moment Harry loosened his grip on her but Lizzy didn't, she instead squeezed him tighter.

"Hey, I've only been gone a few days," he said, but tightened his grip on her again.

"I know but I missed you."

"Alright, come on you two lets go out for dinner, my treat." Ron said, pulling them apart and dragging Harry out of the door.

"No Ron I'm really tired I just want to sit down for awhile and be with my daughter, but I would love for you both to join us."

"Yeah sure, we'd love to…oof." Ron grunted as his wife elbowed him in the stomach.

"We'll leave you two alone for the night. How about we have dinner tomorrow?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, that would be great," Harry replied before they bid each other goodnight and the two Weasley's left.

Lizzy and Harry talked long into the night and Harry carried his daughter to bed at 3 in the morning when Lizzy fell asleep in her chair.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock the next morning when Lizzy awoke. Still extremely tired she looked around to try and work out what had woken her and found her self in a room she had never seen before. She got up and pulled on a robe she found on a chair in the corner and wandered out into the rest of the house which she now recognised from the night before.

Once she was out in the hallway, the noise which had awoken her started again. She followed the sound to the bathroom where she found her father leaning against the wall next to the toilet alternating between vomiting and coughing.

Harry didn't realise she was there until she sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"What are you doing up? It's still early, go back to bed." He said hoarsely as he started another bout of coughing.

Lizzy left the room and returned a moment later with a glass of water. He thanked her then drank some and spat it out again before drinking the rest only to throw up again a moment later.

"How longs this been going on?" She asked handing him the refilled glass.

"Since Tuesday but its just the flu it will go away, don't worry."

"But I do worry, Dad you don't have an immune system anymore the only thing fighting this is your magic and magic runs out. I don't want to lose you too soon." She said burying her face in his shoulder.

Harry flushed the toilet and stood up to hug her properly.

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile yet," he said pulling her away from his chest so he could see her face, "Now, why don't we do and have some breakfast, then we can have a look around Hogsmeade, you won't have seen the town yet have you?"

Lizzy shook her head lightly in answer and they both went down stairs and made some breakfast, Harry only eating a dry bit of toast in the hope that it wouldn't upset his stomach, before they both headed out into the town.

While it was a Hogsmeade weekend for students 3rd year and above, they weren't allowed into the town until 10 as they still half an hour until the students arrived, and Harry was pretty sure he didn't want to stay out too long because of the teachers that would also accompany them.

"Come on, I want to show you Zonko's," Harry said dragging her in the direction that he remembered the shop being but much to his surprise and delight, he found that while it was still a joke shop, the name had changed.

Lizzy watched as a huge grin split across her father's pale face as he looked at the shop before them, labelled in large and rather spastic lettering as, Weasley's Wizard Wheezers.

"So they actually made it, I had wondered," her father said softly to himself, before pulling Lizzy into the shop.

The walls were covered with a huge amount of jokes, packed along the walls and in boxes on the floor. The shop had also been enlarged with magic so it was larger on the inside then it looked on the outside.

Many of the tricks that could be seen on sale, Harry had seen and accidentally eaten or touched while in school at the hands of the Weasley twins, much to his dismay. But there was also hundreds more with he had never seen before.

"Don't touch anything, you will regret it."

"Dad, I'm not three anymore, I'm not going to brake anything." Lizzy complained.

"No, I'm serious, you don't know what it will do, something could bite or change the colour of your skin or anything really, I knew the guys who started this place it was dangerous being in the room with them."

"Why thank you." Someone said from the door at the other end of the shop.

"Yes what a compliment," An identical person said.

If possible Harry's grin grew wider at the sight of the two.

"Fred, George." Harry greeted.

"Yes, and who do we have the pleasure of meeting?" Fred, or maybe it was George queried.

"Have you forgotten your benefactor so quickly?" Harry asked in mock disbelief.

"Harry?" The twins shouted in unison before swooping down on him and embracing him. Lizzy having to move backwards quickly to avoid being knocked over.

The trio beamed at each other at the joy of being reunited after so many years and Lizzy once again couldn't help but think about the life he could have had if she hadn't been born. But she was bought back to the present when the twins squeezed him to hard sending him into another fit of coughs.

Lizzy went back to her father's side and rubbed his back until the coughing stopped then she handed him a bottle of water she had brought with her for him, in case this happened.

The twins had instantly gone sober when Harry started coughing but when they saw that he was alright they went back to their happy selves joking to try and break the tension in the room.

"Didn't swallow one of our coughing crunchies did ya Har?" George asked.

"No it's just a little cough, nothing to worry about."

A frown etched itself on Lizzy's face and Harry saw it but she said nothing.

"We heard rumours that you were back but we didn't think they were true, I would have thought it would be in the papers. Even after you disappeared there was still a story a week about you."

"Yes well I don't think the ministry want it getting around that I'm back." Harry croaked, his voice having gone rough again from coughing so much.

"Come on." One of the twins said grabbing Harry's hand pulling him towards the back room.

"What where are we going," Harry asked.

"Where do you think, Mum's been worried sick about you."

"Oh no I…"

"No, your going to the burrow whether you like it or not." The twin kept hold of his hand even when they got to the fireplace in the back room of the shop as if he was going to run away.

"Alright alright, just give me a minute." Harry turned to Lizzy.

"If you want you can go back to the school or the house,"

"No I want to come, you talked so much about the Weasley's and the Burrow, I wanna see the real thing." Lizzy said, "and do you really expect me to leave you alone with these hooligans?"

Behind her the twins had put on innocent faces and had their hands over their hearts as if pained by her words.

Harry smiled, "alright, let's go, and let us hope that Mrs Weasley doesn't give me too big of a lecture, I think I'd die of fright."

The twins laughed at his comment about their mother and held out a clown-face cookie jar full of floo powder for him take a handful.

Harry explained the concept of floo to Lizzy and she also took a handful.

"Alright Harry, just remember to get the direction right, we can't have you ending up in Knockturn alley again can we." Fred said in his best impression of his mother.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley," Harry teased as the George disappeared.

"Um, who's going to watch the shop?" Harry asked before Fred could leave.

Oh yeah. JUSTIN WATCH THE SHOP WILL YA. There we go." Fred smiled and disappeared into the fireplace.

"Alright Lizzy, you go first and if you get out at the wrong fire just wait there I'll come find you."

"Yes daddy," Lizzy said rolling her eyes at him before disappearing as well.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait but I was a bit stuck on what to do. Hope you like this chapter; I will try and write Harry's visit to the Burrow in the next fortnight, maybe by the end of the week but as usual no promises.**

**Please tell me what you think and remember that I welcome any ideas.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	16. Accidental Magic

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 16**

Lizzy arrived at the Borrow feeling extremely ill and would have fallen flat on her face if not for one of twins catching her.

"You know we didn't ask your name." the twin stated guiding her away from the fireplace.

"And I don't know yours so were even." Lizzy looked around the tidy kitchen taking in the details of the first real wizarding house she had been in. It was immediately obvious that the house was magical. The dishes were washing themselves and piling themselves neatly in the cupboards, and the radio in the corner was quietly talking about the weekly Quidditch scores.

A few seconds after Lizzy came out of the fireplace, her father appeared and was caught by the twin and saved from landing face first on the floor, but the soot from the fire sent him off coughing again.

"Jeremy, get you head out of the fireplace, if someone comes through you'll get hurt." A voice from the other room yelled out.

"But I'm not in the fireplace." A much younger voice complained.

"Then who…"

A few moments later a group of adults entered the kitchen followed by a larger group of children.

"Fred? George? Who's running the shop?" The eldest, a women with greying red hair asked, "You really should take more responsibility for your business."

Before she could continue a younger red-haired woman spoke, "I am sure they have a perfectly logical explanation for leaving the shop."

"Of course we do." George said.

"And we didn't leave it unattended," Fred continued, "Justin's there."

"Plus we had good reason to leaving, and you'll thank us when you know what it is."

"Yes, it seems that our lovable brother over at the school has been keeping secrets and …"

"Just tell her, please." Harry said having gotten over his coughing fit but was now sitting on the floor next to the fireplace leaning on Lizzy's shoulder suddenly feeling really tired.

The group at the door finally noticed the two on the kitchen floor and although the children didn't have a clue as to who they were the adults recognised Harry instantly and swarmed all over him.

"How are you?"

"When did you get back?"

"Where have you been?"

"You look terrible."

"What have you been doing?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were back?"

The questions continued in a constant stream, giving him no time to get a single word in, let alone answer them.

He tried repeatedly to get a word in but when the talking died down enough for him to do so, Mrs. Weasley grabbed him in one of her huge motherly hugs which he used to love so much, and he did something that he had promised himself he wouldn't do in front of anyone especially his daughter. He broke down and cried in the arms of the only woman who had ever been anything near to being a mother too him. He allowed himself to be steered into the next room and pushed down onto the couch next to Mrs. Weasley

He cried for the people he had lost in the war and their families. He cried for all he had lost when he left. He cried for the loss of the love he had found in Neville and the Weasley's. He cried for the life he had had to lead and the effect it had on his daughter's childhood. He cried for the time he wouldn't spend with his daughter because of his illness and he cried for all the things he had missed in his exile. But mostly he cried because it was what he needed to do, he had gone through his life being the strong one who supported everyone around him and now he had come to a point where he couldn't cope with it anymore.

He didn't know how long he cried into her shoulder but he must have cried himself to sleep. He woke to hushed voices talking around him. He opened his eyes and found his head in someone's lap. The room fell silent as he took in the faces around him.

The owner of his 'lap pillow' was Mrs. Weasley who was still the short woman she had been almost 12 years before, except for the scattered threads of grey in her hair. Ginny was taller then he remembered and her hair now reached her lower back, she also had a small child of about 6 months. Claire was also there with a 2 year old child on the floor in front of her playing with a pile of blocks, one of which started to levitate, which Claire grabbed out of the air. Bill and Claire had been engaged when he left and due to marry a few days after Christmas so that the whole family could be there before school started again. So he assumed that they were now married.

Harry looked further around the room for Lizzy and when he couldn't find her he sat up so he could see the whole room, panicking slightly.

"Where's Lizzy?"

"I'm here Dad," Lizzy came down the stairs followed closely by three other children who he assumed were a year or two younger then her or they would have been at Hogwarts.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said keeping his answer as vague as possible, then turning to face Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry for…"

"Don't worry about it dear." Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"No it was very inappropriate, I haven't seen you in almost 12 years and the first thing I do when I see you again is to burst into tears."

"Shh, don't worry about it, now we are going to get you something to eat while you tell us what you've been doing the past 11 years." Mrs Weasley said going into the kitchen before Harry could complain.

Ginny laughed at him when she saw his attempt to protest, "You should know better then to complain, she never takes no for an answer." Ginny stood and put the baby on her hip, "It's good to see you again, sorry if we overwhelmed you earlier, we were excited to see you to say the least."

"That's alright, I guess the stress of the last few weeks caught up with me, its good to see you too."

Ginny gave him a one armed hug, which he returned with only the smallest hesitation. In the later years of school, Ginny had become like a little sister to him and while not as much as her brothers he had been quite protective of her, especially when she had announced in her 5th year her new boyfriend, who while he had gone to the side of right had still not really been trusted by everyone.

"Oi, hands off my wife Potter, you had your chance." Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much since school either, he stood a head taller then Harry and was using it to his advantage, looking down on his putting an arm around his wife's waist. His hair brushed his shoulders just as his fathers had but he had now taken on the looks of his maternal side rather then the paternal looks he had had in youth.

"I don't know Malfoy," Harry said teasingly giving Ginny a small tug back towards him and wrap an arm around her shoulders, "I think I'd like to keep her." Ginny scowled at the pair but giggled slightly at the old joke the pair had had in 7th year.

"Dad, don't be silly, you'd much rather snog him then her, everyone knows you're as gay as they come."

"LIZZY!"

"What it's true, remember when they woman came to your work and tried to kiss you, and you…"

Harry pointed a finger at her and told her to be quiet, she didn't stop talking but instead her voice simply stopped.

Both father and daughter's eyes widened. Harry rushed over to her barely stopping himself from swearing loudly but was not able to stop him self from panicking.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy, I didn't mean to, I don't know how I did it, I'm so sorry Lizzy." He babbled.

"Calm down Harry, just move slightly and I'll fix it ok," Ginny said pushing Harry over slightly so she could see Lizzy, who was sitting perfectly calm but with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

Ginny flicked her wand and said the counter spell. "There you go."

Lizzy opened her mouth and tried to speck again but her voice still failed her.

"Wand magic usually won't counter act wandless magic." Draco said calmly behind them now sitting on one of the chairs tickling his child's tummy, I a manner very unlike the Draco Harry remembered.

"Well what are we suppose to do then?" Harry demanded still panicky.

"Well you could take her to Dumbledore," he suggested.

"What and give the ministry a reason to try to take from me again?"

"Or you could try and undo it yourself; you did do it in the first place."

"I haven't done proper magic in almost 12 years what if I magic her voice box away?"

Lizzy's eyes widened at the thought and she started shaking her head.

"Don't be so negative. What were you thinking when you told her to be quite?" Draco asked, still playing with the child.

"…Silencio!"

"Exactly so you think about the counter spell and point at her…"

"It will reverse," he finished; he did as he was told and Lizzy's voice returned.

"If you ever do that again, I'll tell Mrs K that you put that money she gave you for medicine back in her purse." Lizzy snapped before storming into the kitchen, a second later her head popped around the corner again, "That was very cool by the way." She said before disappearing again.

* * *

**So as promised Draco has made an appearance, and I decided to make him good and I know that most of you are going to complain cause he is married and you wanted him with Harry, but I'm not a fan of D/H.**

**Anyway hope you like and please tell me what you think.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	17. Problems

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**A/N sorry this has taken so long, almost four months, I just go stuck on this and then I started to write my other fics and…anyway, I need a break from my exam study and I read an email yesterday from Audrey and I decide to write, so you can all thank her for giving me a kick start. It is proof that feedback helps me to update quicker. So thank you Audrey.**

**Anyway I hope to update again soon, hopefully now I have done this chapter it will start to flow again, I don't know why this one was so hard but it just was. I have three more exams to go and then 9 days of compulsory schooling that has no point what-so-ever other then to bore us so I will write in that nothing-to-do time. So I will shut up and post this and hope that you will review and tell me what you think.**

**Lov**

**JediBant

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

They managed to get permission to leave after spending almost the entire day at the Burrow. Molly had filled Harry with food and when he was sick she had given him an anti-nausea potion, made him lie down for an hour then made him eat another four course meal, which he almost list too, despite the potion, but he managed.

They got to the fireplace ready to leave, when the fire flared green and Ron fell through followed closely by Hermione, who came out with a lot more grace.

"Fred and George told us you were here so we decided to visit," Ron explained, "or rescue you." He whispered in Harry's ear, earning a swat from his wife.

"Wonderful," Mrs Weasley said after hugging her youngest son and daughter-in-law, "You can all stay for dinner," she then started the process of cooking another meal.

"No we couldn't…" "No Mum…" Ron and Harry spoke at the same time, just and Hermione did, "That would be lovely, thank you Molly," she said, drowning out the other two.

"That's settled then," the Weasley matriarch said as she continued her meal preparations, ignoring the two men's protests.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, knowing that there was no point in protesting. Ginny also caught his eye from the doorway to the living room, with an 'I told you so,' look on her face.

At 8 PM Harry insisted that they return to Hogsmeade, claiming that he wanted to spend some quality time with his daughter. Ron and Hermion agreed that they also wanted to call it a night and the foursome left through the fireplace, after a promise was extracted from Harry that he would spend Christmas day with the Weasley's along with Mrs K and Alex.

Stepping into the fireplace he breathed a sigh of relief, he was ready to just sit back for a few hours with only his Lizzy for company. But when did Harry Potter ever get what he wanted?

Ron and Hermione walked with them from the three broomsticks, where the floo connection was, and escorted them back to the house they had been given for the weekends. Mach to their surprise they found the front door was ajar and the lights were on inside.

Inside they found, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the ministry official Harry had spoken too the week before in Dumbledore's office.

"Mr Potter, I thought we made it perfectly clear that you were restricted to certain areas of the wizarding world, and that means that when you are in those areas you are to stay there!" the official snapped.

"What so I'm a prisoner now?"

"We allowed you to stay here under certain rules…" the official continued, but he was cut off.

"I didn't agree to this, I agreed not to go into any areas of the wizarding world except the three you stated unless accompanied by a ministry official."

"And where were you today?" the official counted.

"He was spending time with a group of old friends," Ron interrupted before Harry could reply.

"In a wizarding household." The man pointed out.

"You can't dictate who we bring into our house."

"No we can't but this man has broken wizard law, its just as bad as allowing a known death eater into your house."

"How dare you compare Harry to a death eater?" Hermione shrieked, starting another argument.

Before Harry could join the war of words McGonagall approached him.

"Let me take Lizzy to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, she should be hearing this."

Harry paused, weighing up whether his distrust of the deputy headmistress was heavier then his dislike of Lizzy being there for the argument. Finally he nodded.

"I'll come and get you when this is finished," he then grabbed her arm as she moved towards Lizzy who was just as angry about the comment about her father as Hermione was and she was screaming just as loud. "If you're not there when I get there…" he let the sentence die, allowing the head of Gryffindor to fill in the gaps.

"We'll be there," McGonagall assured him before forcing the young girl out of the house and back down the street.

Harry stood quietly to the side for a moment longer allowing the four wizards and witches a chance to let their anger at each other out before they, hopefully, sat down and discussed it like adults.

After another five minutes he had had enough and he called for them to stop. When they didn't he tried a repeat of his earlier accident and pointed at the group thinking the spell he wanted.

It took a moment but the group finally noticed that the room had gone quiet despite their continued argument. They looked at each other in confusion and then turned to Harry who was sitting in a chair by the fire, silently watching them.

"Now are we going to discuss this like reasonable adults or are you going to leave this house and continue this on the street." Harry gestured towards the other chairs in the room.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then sat down on the couch. When the other two didn't move Harry changed the direction of his arm pointing to the door. The two scowled at him before sitting down.

Harry pointed at each of them again and their voices returned.

"Potter you are not…"

"Uh Uh, reasonable adults," Harry said, cutting Dumbledore off when he raised his voice to high. "Now let me get this straight, I am not allowed to leave Hogsmeade without a member of the ministry, correct?"

"Yes, and…"

"No let me finish. Now if I am not wrong, and correct me if I am, Arthur and Claire Weasley are both employed by the ministry."

"And Malfoy." Ron pipped up.

"Thank you Ron. And Draco Malfoy. Therefore I have spent the entire day in the company of at least one ministry members, if not all three. So may I ask, what is the problem?"

"Arthur Weasley is in charge of the Muggle sector, he is hardly…"

"But Claire Weasley is the deputy head of international affairs and Draco Malfoy is undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and next in line to be Minister." Hermione countered.

The official breathed in deeply as if he was ready to start a long, angry argument but he looked at Harry and let the breath out with a scowl plastered to his face. He stood up, towering over Harry, "Next time inform the ministry when you are leaving the town."

"Very well, then I inform you that I will make regular visits the Weasley household, and I will be spending Christmas day there. Good evening."

The man looked like he was about to say something but he stormed out of the house instead.

Harry turned his gaze to Dumbledore, "Was there anything else?"

"You are in a very precarious position Mr Potter, I suggest you watch yourself."

"Consider me warned. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

* * *

**Reviews**

DarkWingedTenshi – sorry your review completely confused me. Are you saying that you think Harry and Nev should get back together or not? Sorry.

Vampire Angel of Death – Neither did I but I just seemed to work when I put this all together in my head. Shrugs

angelkitty77 – I can't give positive answers to those comments but neither will I give negative, some may happen some may not.

Moon-wolf2 – no sorry, I don't really have anything against H/D but it just doesn't work for me, how can two people who despise each other suddenly fall in love?

owlviennagreen – Harry and Draco are not friends as such but they aren't enemies either, they have developed a sort of mutual understanding that they won't be nice to each other but they are allies. It's a bit hard to explain it's a bit like my friend and I, we are horrible to each other but we trust each other completely.

Luceid – A fist fight? Strange face I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do.

Pip3 – yeah it was cute wasn't it. Wah I want a baby to play with.

Shania Maxwell – don't growl at me, I'll cry looks at you with trembling lip

Marblez – sorry not going to happen

Desthemarauderette – huh?

Berylia-Crystalia – yeah but you have to remember the childhood she had.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	18. Trust

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 18**

Harry sent Hermione and Ron on their way back to the school and then he made his way to the Three Broomsticks, silently think of what he would do to McGonagall if she wasn't there. Inside the pub he looked around the tables for his daughter, he could not see her but the barkeeper directed him to one of the small private rooms out the back.

Harry entered the room and found both McGonagall and his daughter drinking pumpkin juice. McGonagall was trying to make some kind of conversation but Lizzy just sat there with a scowl on her face, obviously she was still not pleased with being removed from the house.

McGonagall sighed, giving up on changing the subject, "don't worry about your father, he'll sort out the problem and be here before you know it."

"I know that he will be alright, those bastards won't scare him."

"Lizzy, please mind your language."

"Dad!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged him but when she pulled back she was scowling. "Why'd you send me out? I could have…"

"Lizzy, I don't want the ministry or Dumbledore to see you as a threat, I don't know what they would do if they did."

"Dad I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but you shouldn't have too."

Lizzy continued to scowl for a moment longer before her expression softened to just a look of annoyance, "So what did they say?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well they continued to complain for awhile, until I silenced them and told them if they wanted to continue to fight then they could do it on the street."

"I'll bet they liked that," Lizzy said, copying her father's gesture.

"Let's just say they weren't to impressed, but it worked."

McGonagall interrupted before he could continue, "You silenced them?"

"Yeah we worked out this morning that I can do some wandless magic, although I haven't tried to do anything else yet, other then my Animagus form."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, you were always a very powerful wizard, had you worked harder in class you could have easily been top of your class."

"I doubt that, remember Hermione was in my classes."

"Yes but Hermione worked very hard for her grades she earned them."

"True, she lived with her nose in a book." He agreed.

"Dad you haven't finished telling us what happened."

"Oh right, they complained that I hadn't taken a ministry escort with me to the Weasley's but really I had been around three ministry officials for most of the day so they didn't have any reason to remove me from the village."

"Good," Lizzy said with a strong nod.

"I just have to inform them next time I leave, so I told them that my visits to The Burrow would be frequent and I would be there for Christmas."

"Harry you really shouldn't provoke them. Many of the people in the ministry were Death Eaters who pleaded the Imperius curse."

"But I thought they changed the rules so anyone even suspected of being a Death Eater couldn't enter the ministry?"

"They did but as always, money speaks in volumes louder then the law."

"Ahh. Professor, no matter what I do or don't do they will always want me dead."

McGonagall directed at him the look she usually reserved for highly annoying and disobedient students.

"Fine," he relented, "come on lets go home."

"Yes, I have lessons to prepare for," she agreed.

"Shall we walk you back to the castle?"

"No I will be fine."

They left the pub, and headed in the direction of the house and castle. Bored Lizzy ran forward and did a cartwheel and two flips up the road.

"Show off." Harry yelled after her. Both adults smiled at her antics.

"Professor," Harry said after a moment, "thank you. Its nice to know there are still people I can trust at Hogwarts." With those words they went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N sorry it is short and I haven't updated in ages, I haven't given up so please don't give up on me. I am just slightly stuck at the moment, I will try to update again this week.**

**JediBant**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Dog youkai jane – **I have never in my life seen whore spelt h-o-a-r either your in a different country or you are just a bad speller. Just a tip, check before you correct other peoples spelling.


	19. Library

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 19**

It was never a surprise to find Professor Hermione Granger hidden behind a large pile of books in the library; really it wasn't strange to find her husband, Ron Weasley there either, what was strange was that Ron wasn't trying to convince her to leave, instead he to was hiding behind a pile of books almost as big as his wife's. Another strange occurrence was that he wasn't doodling while pretending to read, and he didn't have a comic book hidden between the pages, he was actually reading the book in front of him with interest. The reasonably thick book was titled, "Less Known Cures to Common Ailments."

Hermione was next to him frantically scribbling notes about something she had found but as she read on her shoulders sagged and she ripped the page out of her note pad and added it to her growing pile. She sighed loudly, attracting Ron's attention.

"Hey don't give up yet, we've only searched half the library," he half joked.

The corner of her mouth twitched up slightly as she tried to smile but failed, "Ron I know we haven't been searching that long but I just can't help think that we could be too late if we don't find it soon, we can't be sure how much longer he's got."

Ron shifted his chair closer to her earning him many 'shh's from the other people in the library, "'Mione the doctor said 1-3 years, and that was only in October, so that means Harry has 10-11 months at the least, he could still have 58 or more, you know how Harry is," this earned another twitch of her lips, "my point is we still have time to find a cure. Why don't you contact Lavender at St Mungo's and ask her to have a look in their library, or even if you can get permission to have a look in there yourself, they must have millions of medical books that Hogwarts doesn't."

"Yes," Hermione sprang from her seat and started out of the library muttering about calling her old school friend who now worked at the hospital.

Ron shook his head softly as she rushed out of the room as fast as she could without incurring Madame Princes' wrath, running in the library wasn't tolerated, even by her favourite student-turned-professor. Secretly he mirrored his wife's worries, they had been searching for over a month, and they hadn't even found a reference to the disease or anything similar.

A yelp of pain then a thump of a book hitting the floor drew him out of his thoughts. He made his way towards the noise but before he had left his seat Madame Prince swooped down on the unfortunate student with her usually 'Books are to be treated with respect' speech. He stuck his head around the corner of the shelves with the intention of saving the unfortunate until he saw who it was; instead he took a random book off the shelf and scanned it before putting it back and leaving Longbottom to Madame Prince's wrath.

Ron returned to his table and started the process of replacing the books that had been useless in their search, back to their places. After a few minutes the loud whispering stopped and Madame Prince returned to her desk nursing a book that was most probably the one which had been dropped and now needed to be mended.

Ron placed a pile of books on the floor next to the shelf they belonged in and started the job of finding the places they needed to be in with a spell Hermione had taught him.

A growl of frustration and another thump from behind the shelf this time of a hand hitting the wood of the shelf, made him jump and he had to lunge to catch the book that fell from the air as his concentration broke along with the spell.

Ron carefully righted himself so as not to damage anything, he then moved around the shelf to find the source of the disruption.

Longbottom was leaning against the bookshelf holding a book in one hand while his other hand wiped his face. The small amount of light that penetrated that far back in the rooms shined off of Neville's face showing tear tracks on his cheeks. He jerked up and away when he spotted Ron. He turned away and wiped his hand across his eyes.

"Ron," he said turning back, smiling, "what are you doing here?"

"What I am doing, Longbottom, is none of your business." Ron snapped.

Neville's smile faded, "Ron…"

"Don't. Just stay away from me and my family."

"Ron please, just give me a chance to…"

"Oh yeah like you gave Harry a chance, you know for someone you claimed to love so much, it was easy for you to throw him away."

"You don't understand I had no choice."

Ron snorted, "You had a choice, and that choice almost destroyed Harry."

"Shh, take this out side," Madame Prince snapped, striding up to them.

"No need, we're finished," Ron said starting away.

"Ron, give this to Hermione," he held out the book he had been holding, "please, I know you don't trust me but it think it will help," he forced the book into Ron's hand and turned away, allowing Madame Prince to escort him out as she scolded him about his two incidents in as many minutes.

Ron watched him leave then returned to reshelving his books, including the one Neville had just given him.


	20. Christmas

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 20**

Christmas came around and as promised Harry, Lizzy, Mrs K and Alex went to the Weasleys' family get amount of people there. As well as the 9 members of the family, their spouse and children, the extended family, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins, were all there as well. There were well over 60 people packed into the magically extended garden and living room.

"Harry," Ron pushed his way out of the masses to great them, "Mum was starting to think you weren't coming."

"No, we were just late, the bus had to divert to Wales."

"Ok, well lets' go find mum before she sends out a search party, oh & I should warn you, she might try to set you up with my cousin, the muggle one I told you about in 1st year, he came this year, said he wanted to meet the family before he died, I think he has what you have but I'm not sure. Anyway he's gay too, I think mum's hoping to marry you into the family in anyway possible. I think he's a sleaze through he's been hitting on Charlie since he got here."

"Harry, Lizzy glad you could make it, and you must be Mrs Kane and Alex, Harry's told us so much about you."

"Its nice to meet you Mrs Weasley, please call me, Diane."

"Well then you must call me Molly, I have been trying to convince Harry to stop call me Mrs Weasley," she gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah, um…"

Ron appeared in the doorway cutting off his reply, "Mum, there's a Auror out the front asking for Harry."

Mrs Weasley scowled and stalked off towards the front door. Just about everyone in the room felt sorry for the Auror. Mrs K sent Lizzy and Alex off to play with the small herd of Weasley children that were there, before they both followed Mrs Weasley.

"…care what your orders are you are not coming in my house, Harry has done nothing wrong…" Mrs Weasley continued to berate the 6'4" Auror who was trying not to back-pedal away from the redhead who was more then a head shorter even though she was standing on the doorstep. "…more then a third of the people here work for a ministry somewhere in the world, at least five are Aurors and if Harry wanted to destroy us one more Auror isn't going to help…"

"Mrs We…Molly, please let me handle this," Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder and gently steering her away from the man.

She gave him a small smile, "always the peacemaker," she scowled at the Auror again but moved away from them, although not out of sight, where Lizzy was semi-hiding.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said simply.

"My name is Robert Freedmen. I am here to accompany you today and any other time you wish to go into the wizarding world."

"So you're his babysitter." Ron stated.

Freedmen opened his mouth to reply but Mrs K spoke before him, "Harry is an adult and is fully capable of looking after himself no matter what your ministry may think."

Again Freedman went to speak.

"The ministry knows he can look after himself," Ron said, "That's why they want him watched, they're worried that he's going to knock them off their high-horses."

Freedmen started to talk again but…

"Please you two I can handle this, go and have fun I'll be there in a minute."

Mrs K and Ron grumble but wandered away to join Mrs Weasley and Lizzy who were still nearby watching.

Harry walked out of the house and closed the door behind him motion for Freedmen to follow.

"Look I know that I agreed to an escort and you are just following orders, not to mention you would probably prefer to be somewhere else, but Mrs Weasley is unlikely to let you in the house no matter what I say."

Freedmen nodded his understanding, "Yes she is a rather…overwhelming woman. I can stay in the back garden if you came out every now and then so I can see you and promise not to leave without telling me."

"I can do that, come on the gardens this way."

* * *

After a quick but heated discussion Harry managed to convince Mrs Weasley to let Freedmen stay in the garden as long as he didn't enter the house, she even agreed to feed him when one of her cousins identified him as a friend of hers.

Once that was sorted, Hermione and Ginny dragged him around the house and garden introducing him to all of their relatives, including Mr and Mrs Granger who he had not met before despite being Hermione's friend for almost 7 years at Hogwarts. By the time lunch came around he had been introduced to almost half of the family.

Lunch was a chaotic affair; three long tables were set up in the garden, one with all the children and the other two with the other generations. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, he spent most of the meal alternating between listening to Ron's animated conversation with his cousin who was a reserve on one of the professional Quidditch teams, about the latest results in the sport, and Hermione's quieter but just as animated conversation with her sister-in-law, Claire about a new healing charm that had been recently discovered that could be used on newborns without any ill effects.

He couldn't help smile at the two, they were so different yet their relationship worked so well, he was glad that they had finally accepted each others differences and gotten together.

At some point in the afternoon, he wasn't completely sure when, but one of the mother in the family had asked him to hold her baby while she help Molly set the table and he had not been relieved of the child, although the women came back every now and then to check on the little girl. Ron had teased him, saying that if he wasn't careful he would end up babysitting for the entire family. Ginny had smacked in the back of the head, "well if you're volunteering Ron." They hadn't seen him again until lunch. Harry now sat feeding the little girl, Sarah, with a bottle that had been placed in front of him by one of the women; it was nice to have a small child to look after again, even for just a short time. When the Sarah had finished her bottle he burped her and she fell asleep in his arms, allowing him to eat something himself, although he didn't eat much, earning himself pointed looks from Lizzy, Mrs K and Molly, while Hermione, Claire and Ginny kept prodding him to eat more.

He brushed them off saying he wasn't hungry and excused himself to put Sarah to bed. Upon his return he informed the mother that Sarah was sleeping before returning to his seat. Halfway to his seat he spotted someone he knew but never wanted to see again as long as he live, and hadn't expected to see again, especially not in the wizarding world.

He froze for a minute staring at the man, not wanting to believe that he was there. I the time it took him to start moving again, the man spotted him. After a moment of shock he looked Harry up and down then smirked at him.

Harry's breathing quickened and he shuddered. He hurried back into the house then snuck around the front and ran off towards the field the Weasley's used as a Quidditch pitch.


	21. Attacked

**WARNING: Elements on Non-Con in this Chapter. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 21**

Harry knelt on the ground panting next to a puddle of what use to be his lunch. He moved a short distance away from the mess and lent back against a tree. The man he had seen at the table, he could only guess was the muggle cousin that Ron had told him about in 1st year but he was nothing like the rest of the family.

Harry had met Steven when Lizzy was around 3 and a half. At first he had been just like anyone customer at the whore house, he came and went without much fuss, he had even help Harry to calm Lizzy after she escaped the brothel owner's office where she spent the nights. But as time went on Steven became violent, he would take out his anger on Harry and got off on Harry's pain.

Harry had repeatedly appealed to the owner to send Steven away when he came but the women refused repeatedly, he later found out that Steven paid her extra to allow his visits. Harry also knew that Steven was the reason that the mistress was so much against him getting a proper job, she appreciated the extra income.

It had been awhile before Lizzy and Mrs K had worked out what was happening. One night he had come home with a bruise down one side of his face, Lizzy had confronted him about it and dragged him over to Mrs K's who had gone as far as to complain to the mistress about it but she was told that it was the risk take when getting involved with such a business and had been thrown off the property.

He had thought that he had finally managed to get away through his illness, but it now seemed that Steven had followed him into the wizarding world.

Once he had managed to get his breathing under control Harry pushed off of the tree and stood up, intending to go back to the house before anyone noticed that he was gone, he had already broken his promise to Auror Freedmen by leaving the garden. He decided to return to the house and excuse himself for the rest of the day, he would tell Mrs K that he was leaving but not Lizzy, she would only worry and was enjoying the day too much for him to interrupt and spoil it for her.

Harry turned then back-pedalled.

"There I was thinking that this day was going to be dull, who would have known that my favourite toy would be here."

"I am not your toy Steven, I never was and I never will be." Harry backed away as Steven approached, ending with his back up against a tree.

"But you were, could still be it you weren't so frigid, Kitten." Steven kept coming until he was standing right up close to Harry, he then put his hands on the tree on either side of Harry's head.

"Don't call me that and you know full well why I left."

"And you know full well that I will never let you go, I don't care, Kitten, I've had HIV for 9 years and I've had AIDS for the last 5."

"You knew you had it and yet you still go round risking other people's lively hood for your own pleasure?"

"No, it was only ever you Kitten, you were special. Plus there was some random out there who was willing to pay me big if I did. How could I refuse an offer like that?"

"What?"

"Its quite simple really some guy in a white mask comes and offered me a heap of cash if I found you and gave you HIV. I found you gave you the virus and found I quite liked fucking you so I came back for more."

"Why? Why would you do that to me? How could you do that to me?"

"It was my pleasure, Kitten." Steven swooped down and claimed Harry's mouth with his.

Harry struggled against his hold and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone."

But Steven moved his hands off the tree, onto Harry's shoulders pinning him to the tree, then pressed his body up against Harry's.

"No, not when I could have another go at your sweet ass."

Steven pushed his mouth against Harry's again, this time pushing his tongue inside, which Harry bit down on hard. With a roar, Steven jerked away and slapped Harry hard across the face.

"If I were you Kitten I would do as your told, you know I will take any excuse to teach you a lesson and now there is no Brothel mistress to repay if the damage is permanent."

Steven pushed himself closer against Harry's struggling form and bit down hard on Harry's collar, drawing blood and causing Harry to cry out.

Harry half hoped that someone in the distant garden would hear him, but then, this was a side of him he wanted no one to see, especially Lizzy.

Steven's hand wandered under Harry's shirt and up to his chest, cruelly pinching and twisting the two nubs there. Harry bit his lower lip t pry and stay quiet, he decided that allowing Steven to do what he wished was better then the embarrassment of the Christmas party arriving on the scene and was likely to be less painful, but he would stay silence so as not to allow Steven the pleasure of knowing this was effecting him.

Steven grabbed a handful of Harry's shirt and yanked, ripping the worn fabric in half. He used the remains to bind Harry's wrists before returning his attention to Harry's torso.

"Ah Kitten your making this too easy. What's the fun if you don't play hard to get?"

Harry stared of into the distance, 'switching off' for the juration of the experience, a technique he had used frequently as a whore, sadly it didn't work so well when he was in pain. Something Steven knew well. So when a knee slammed into his groin and stayed pressed there pushing him against the tree, Harry snapped his attention back to the present.

"You're not paying Kitten," He pressed hard with his knee till Harry whimpered. Steven smiled at the noise and pressed again till Harry repeated it. "Kitten…"

"Don't call me that," Harry hissed again.

"There we go, that my Kitten, I knew you were in there somewhere."

Steven continued speaking about some previous encounter between them when Harry had been particularly feisty but Harry tuned him out again. He vaguely felt the knee in his groin being replaced with a hand undoing his Jeans. Harry could tell that Steven was getting frustrated and Harry soon found himself facing the tree. He lending his head against the side of the tree and predicting what was going to happen next, waiting for it to be over.

Harry saw movement in the bushed opposite him and turned attention to that, hoping a gnome or small animal would appear and divert his attention. Instead he found exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

Apparently, after lunch the kids had decided to have a game of Quidditch, they had instead discovered the scene before them. He could see almost all of the older children there, some were flying back the way they came on the brooms they brought with them for the game, the rest were rooted to the spot.

One of the children, Jack he thought, had a hand over Lizzy's mouth stopping her from yelling out and alerting Steven of their presence.

"Please go, please." Harry mouthed silently to them, hoping they would leave, but none of them moved except Lizzy who continued struggling violently against Jack trying to get to her father. One other guys' moved to help Jack, unfortunately he stepped on a stick as he moved.

Harry felt Steven jerked at the sound and without much thought slammed his head back into Steven's face.

Harry was able to grab his pants before they fell down and somehow managed to push the button through its hole to keep them up.

Steven stumbled back clutching his bleeding nose and missed Harry's next move behind his hands and tear filled eyes.

"You want me to play hard to get, fine." Harry dropped to the ground and kicked Steven's legs out from under him; he hadn't survived the war against Voldemort just because he was good with a wand. (Pardon the Pun)

He turned briefly towards the children and pointed in the direction of the house, then took off in the opposite direction, although he knew it was unlikely they would obey.

Harry only got a few metres before a weight landed on his back dragging him to the ground. Steven flipped him over and repeatedly punched him in the face until he stopped struggling.

"Yes I did Kitten, and how kind of you to also give me a reason to punish you, but first back to business," hands returned to Harry's jeans making easy work of the button holding them closed, then disappeared, along with the weight holding him down.

"It would seem we'll have to cut this short Kitten, we have company and I was never one for an audience."

Steven's shadow disappeared from over him and Harry caught a grimace of him has he disappeared into the trees. Harry sat up and scooted backwards till he hit something hard and couldn't go any further. Seconds' later something landed next to him, although he barely noticed until Lizzy's arms wrapped around him.

He struggle until he recognised his daughters voice, his arms snaked around her pulling her as close as possible as he had when she was younger. She was saying something to him but he couldn't make sense of the words.

Then a male voice was heard close by, too close.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Everyone jumped at the unexpected reaction, even Lizzy tried to move away but Harry held on tighter and started whispering things that made no sense, as if trying to calm her.

It took a few minutes but slowly Harry became aware of his surroundings and was able to understand what the people around him were saying.

"…gone, he's not going to hurt you again." Lizzy was saying, "Dora and Chris went to get help."

An Alex shaped blurred had edged closer then the others dared and added, "Yeah, Professor Weasley and Mister Malfoy will be here in a minute, they'll catch the bastard."

Automatically Harry mumbled, "Language."

Lizzy and Alex smiled comfortingly at him. They had both seen him like this only once before, he had failed to collect Lizzy from Mrs K's and they had all gone around to check on him, only to find the flat in a mess and him curled up behind the stove, which he had somehow moved away from the wall. Last time he hadn't talked to them for almost an hour and wouldn't allow Alex near him to the next day.

Harry looked around at the twenty or so blurred children present, the majority could be identified by the mop of brilliant red hair, like their parents; Draco and Ginny's, and, Bill and Fleur's children had blonde hair, then it was only Lizzy and Alex's that was different.

Gently, Harry removed Lizzy from his lap and used the tree and Lizzy to stand up, leaning heavily on both as his head pounded and the world spun. The world was still blurred, making him suspect a concussion, but in the distance he could three rapidly approaching blobs. Two were obviously Weasley, if he had to hazard a guess he would say Ron and Charlie; but the other he could not identify.

"Lizzy, go home with Mrs Kane."

"Come on then, we can leave now," Lizzy said starting to lead Harry back towards the house.

"No Lizzy, you go home," he pushed away from the tree and his daughter to move away from them. Everyone moved away not wanting to upset him again, except Lizzy.

"What, where are you going, you're in no state to…"

"DO as you're told!" Harry snapped, and then flinched, as did Lizzy, then he said more gently, "I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and moved away. Moments later a Black horse disappeared through the trees.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry, I didn't realise till the other day that I had left this so long, also sorry to anyone reading 'Punishment for Love' the cliffy I left that at is just as bad, not to mention has been left longer. **

**I have had such a busy last couple of months, first it was the end of semester so there were a million and one assignments due, then exams. To top it off my Mum when to England and my Dad was working over east so my sister and I were home alone for the first, significant, time, plus it was during exams so my sis and I were high on stress plus looking after the house, pets, ourselves etc.**

**But a close friend left overseas yesterday and my mum came back from England, so I had four 1 hour trips to and from the airport to write…so long story short there is now a new chapter to this fic. I will really really try to update again soon, I am going away next Thursday, so I will try for before then and I will try to write lots while I am away (between the 4 theme parks we are going to… so excited). **

**One other thing, I have never written a scene like this one before so please go easy on me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, a nice long chapter (by my standards anyway),**

**Lov**

**JEDI-BANT**


	22. Old Hideout

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 22**

The cliff that hung over the Lake near Hogwarts had a spectacular view of the area. Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack could be seen clearly as well as the castle, forest and lake that made up the Hogwarts grounds. The Whomping Willow could be clearly seen to one side swinging its branches at anything that came close enough to anger it; occasionally if you stayed long enough the headlights of an extremely battered, enchanted, blue car could be seen, and more often, if the lake wasn't frozen, the Giant Squid would surface from the depths to bathe in the sun light.

Another common occurrence was Hagrid, the Hogwarts grounds-keeper, crossing between the school, forest and his hut on his daily rounds or teaching a class. Classes had resumed from the Christmas break a few days ago and the children could also be seen moving to and from the castle to Herbology, Flying lessons or Care of Magical Creatures.

A Quidditch game was also set for the weekend so the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were seen each night practicing for the up coming game. The two teams were much friendlier towards each other without the expected rivalry that Gryffindor and Slytherin had, so when it came time for one of the teams to surrender the pitch to the other side, there were no fights or nasty jibes between the teams.

Harry had spent many hours in this spot while he was at school. Watching the rest of the students go about there lives without the worry of Voldemort on their shoulders. He had been told off many times for going to the cliff by many different people, most because they were worried what would happen if Harry wasn't around to save them, much few because they were worried something would happen to Harry. Hermione and Ron had been at the forefront of those worried, later Ginny, Draco and Neville joined their ranks.

At the moment no one knew that Harry had again taken residence on the cliff over looking Hogwarts. The Weasley's had searched the area surrounding the Burrow but had not been able to find him. Ron, Charlie and Draco had caught up with him just after he left the Weasley's field but had received cuts, bruises, concussions and broken brooms for their trouble. Likewise, Steven had disappeared without a trace, everyone had gone to the field to help Harry and when they got back Steven's car was long gone.

Harry stood, still in horse form watching over the school, hoping for a glimpse of his daughter but realistically he was too far away to tell her from any of the other dots that scattered the school grounds and town. In his hurry to leave the area after Steven attacked him, Harry had failed to retrieve his shirt, so changing back to his human form would only gain him a cold, plus this form meant that should anyone see him they were less likely to recognise him; his animagus form was much less known then his human face.

Also the bridle, which a farmer had managed to get on him while he was in his own little world, held the front of his mane down covering the lightning bolt shaped white fur on his forehead, making him look like a normal black stallion who had escaped his owner…and managed to get his legs tangled in his reigns. Thus making it hard him to move far even if he wanted too, he was lucky that he hadn't been far from the school when it happened.

But now changing back to a human would make him 1) easily identified, 2) most likely cause significant damage from his tangled reigns mixed with his current injuries, 3) leave him very cold, in the snow, probably giving him a cold which could well finish him off, on account of his failed immune system, and 4) with the foul taste of some unknown horses last meal in his mouth. So in all it would not be a very pleasant.

Kind of like his journey to Hogwarts. It had taken him 11 days and in that time, he had almost been caught by a farmer, narrowly missed being hit by multiple cars, been chased by muggle police trying to get him off the motorway. All in all not a good trip, but time enough to calm down and think.

Without removing his gaze from the group, that Ron was teaching, Harry rotated his ears behind him and listened intently to the animal climbing up the hill towards him. He knew who it was before they came over the ridge; he had spent enough time with all his friends in Animagus form to know each of them, especially Neville.

When they had all found out what their forms were, most, especially Luna, had insisted that the match of his and Neville's forms had meant that they were soul mates and meant to be together, most people had already believed that but when they both turned out to be horses it had sealed the case for everyone.

Sure enough a minute or so after Harry had first heard him, a dark brown stallion with light mane and tail cleared the ridge and moved up next Harry, although cautiously, as if ready to dodge a kick or bite if it was sent his way.

The brown stallion was easily a hand taller then the black, who was reasonably tall as horses go, and he was more heavily set, but if Harry was to attack him, he could do a reasonable amount of damage but Neville was more likely to win the fight.

Neville made no move to change into his human form but gently nudged his large nose against Harry's neck, which was quickly pulled away. He continued the action until Harry moved away completely, awkwardly turning in the space that was only big enough for one of them, in more ways then one.

Harry didn't move far though, just changed direction till he was looking over the forest rather then the expanse of snow dotted grass between the school and Hagrid's hut. He then searched intently for the Weasley's run away Ford. Out of the corner of his eye he could saw Neville hang his head and for a brief moment he though Neville was going to leave him alone, although whether that was a good or bad thing he didn't know.

Harry knew what Neville was trying to do, after spending 5 years together as friends then 1 and a half in a relationship, they had both become adapt at reading understanding each other really well, both in human and horse form, with and without speech. It was an apology that had been a very long time coming and Harry wasn't sure he was willing to accept, not with the reasons given.

Realising that his attempt hadn't worked and he would have to tell the truth to get what he wanted, Neville moved back closer to Harry and lowered his head to grabbed hold of the reigns, allowing Harry to step out of them, and after a few repeats of the action, get untangled. Once he was free of the tangle, Neville picked them up again and gently pulled on them directing Harry down the hill towards the school.

Although he allowed it, Harry made sure that Neville knew he was not impressed by giving the larger stallion a painful bite on his rear, he wouldn't be sitting comfortable at dinner for the next few nights.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this was a long time coming, I got very stuck and then when I finished it I didn't like the ending so had to rewrite some. **


	23. Reasons For Betrayal

**THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME**

**Chapter 23**

Neville continued to pull Harry along by his reins even after he had changed back into human form, which he needed to do to enter the place he was leading them to, his private greenhouse.

Although it was the same size as the student greenhouses on the outside, it was easily 500 hectares on the inside. It was filled with thousands of species of plants and fungi, both magical and muggle; rare and common; dangerous and placid; poisonous and healing.

Harry could easily see Neville spending hours if not days in there, researching or relaxing, and he could see it being a very special, private place for his ex. He couldn't help feeling like he was intruding.

Once they were inside, Neville returned to his horse form and pulled Harry gently into a trot then a canter. Harry didn't stop him but he didn't make it easy either pulling or putting trees between them so that Neville had to dodge to avoid them and not drop the reins.

They hadn't gone far before they came to a small clearing where Neville fell back and pulled until Harry grudgingly stopped. Neville dropped the reins and changed again. He cautiously approached Harry, as any person should a horse, especially a tired, irritable one in a bad mood, but although Harry went for his fingers once he allowed Neville to pat his nose, then he reached behind his ears to unbuckle the bridle and pulled it off his face.

Still jumpy and unsure Neville ran, or rather stumbled back a few metres when Harry moved off to the small stream that ran throughout the greenhouse. He spent the next few minutes drinking a large quantity of water to try and remove the taste of the last few days meals, and that of the horse who wear the bridle before him, from his mouth. He had contemplated collapsing in the water for an impromptu bath in what was no doubt completely sterile and controlled water source but decided the risk of sickness from the freezing water was too high. So once he had removed the foul taste he moved back towards Neville then past him to the other side of the clearing where he lay down and turned his head away from Neville.

There would be little point in running, which was what he wanted to do, one because he would just get lost; two, he couldn't get out even if he found the exit; and third, Neville would just try to do this again another time. However despite his decision to stay, it didn't mean he had to listen or talk to Neville, and staying in his animagus form made that obvious.

"Harry," Neville said tentatively after a long silence.

When Harry didn't respond or change he continued anyway.

"You don't have to talk to me but could you at least listen?"

Harry still remained silent, but he must have taken the silence as a yes because he continued anyway.

"Fine you don't have to talk to me but could you at least listen?"

He must have taken the silence as a yes because he continued. Harry assured himself that he would leave if this went in a direction be didn't like.

"I want you to know why I did what I did. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve it but I want you to understand why." He took a deep breath and continued, "what I said in the great hall was true, I was scared but I know that is no excuse, if things had been different I would have love that we were going to have a daughter but," he paused before continuing, "I never told you but a few months before Christmas I started to receive anonymous letters. The first few I ignored, I thought they were from the Slytherins, trying to scare me as they always did. I kept it to myself, you had enough to worry about, and you didn't need my problems as well and the letters said not to tell."

As he talked Neville wandered around the clearing, looking at and tending to the plants, he had produced a pair of secateurs, magically or from a pocket Harry wasn't sure, and was pruning off any dead branches he found. Harry continued to listen but he still had his back turned to Neville and his head turned away but he had turned his ears in Neville's direction so he could hear properly.

"At first the letters simply said, 'leave him,' like I said I didn't tell anyone, and I ignored them; but later they contained threats. To start with they were only against me, they were easy to ignore; then against you, but you had proved time and time again that you could protect yourself, and by that point I was sure that it was Death Eaters not the Slytherins, and they would come after you regardless.

"Finally, just before Christmas, the threats turned to my Gran and the letters turned to photos, of us in class or at intermit moments, and of Gran, at home or shopping in Diagon Alley. She was my last link to my parent, she raised me and although she could be harsh and she scared me sometimes, I loved her. She couldn't protect herself if Death Eaters attacked her." Neville paused again and took a deep breath before continuing.

"So I prepared to do what they demanded. It was so hard, I loved you so much, I wanted to be with you, and I didn't want to hurt you. When you asked to meet, and said you had something important to tell me, I knew I had to tell you then.

"When you told me you were pregnant I panicked, so I just told you straight out. I had planned to let you down gently, maybe take you to dinner, tell you it just wasn't working, but when the time came it was easier not to. I hated myself for what I did, I still do, and I hate that my actions have caused you so much pain and suffering, that you're dying because of my actions."

Harry had turned towards him now, not that Neville had noticed, he was staring at, but not seeing, a bush which he had just pruned to the point that it would never grow back, not that it was a plant that would survive pruning anyway, but Neville hadn't noticed. Harry could hear in his voice that he was cry, he could see him trembling.

"I know now that I should have told you then, hell I should have told you the moment I got that first note, but it took Gran's death to make me realise that. It was last month, she died in her sleep, at home, like she wanted," he gave a small snot, which came out as more of a sob before continuing, "she had spent the evening complaining about my forgetting to give her my latest test results for Transfiguration, she got a bit dotty in her old age, never could remember that I finished school over a decade ago," he smiled fondly. He startled slightly when something large but soft bumped between his shoulder blades, he spun around, his earlier caution gone, and through his arms around Harry's large neck.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he continued to repeat the phrase even as he collapsed on the floor sobbing. Harry followed him down, careful not to land on him, and allowed Neville to bury his face in his fur.

It took awhile but Neville eventually calmed and released his grip on Harry, his embarrassment obvious. In another situation the look on his face would have been adorable to Harry, the tear tracks down his face were had allowed small bits of malted horse hair to attach to face; he tried to wipe away the tears leaving even more hair and spreading it further. Neville seemed oblivious to this except for the hair covering his hands which he tried to pick or wipe off onto his trousers.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I didn't mean to cry all over you," he stood up and moved back a step to allow Harry room to stand, which he did. "The door will open for you if you wish to leave, and the password to the Gryffindor common room is 'fire bird' if you wish to go and see Elisabeth." With that Neville backed away with a final apology before disappearing into the undergrowth, out of sight.

* * *

**A/N Yes I am still here, and I haven't given up yet I just couldn't get started, but I was at a Deaf Drag show the other night and I got a huge amount of inspiration, which disappeared as soon as I left but I typed what I had up tonight and got it finished so here it is. Hope its ok.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


End file.
